Civilized Heart
by Azalea419
Summary: Azalea Ire was never supposed to be on that plane, much less see her best friend, Jack Merridew. What does it mean, the blossoming friendships with Ralph and Simon? The fight for civilization becomes the deadly contest for her heart. Which will she save? [On Hiatus!]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Azalea huffed in her comfortable leather seat, taking a sip from the plastic water cup out of boredom. She wasn't even supposed to be on this stupid plane, but her father, as always had made no exceptions. She knew she was being unfair, seeing as how her father had splurged almost all his money to get this private ticket. It was her last chance to get out of the country and she knew her father had done it out of love. But she couldn't help feeling abandoned, folding her arms across her chest to keep that loneliness away. Nobody was here to comfort her, to tell her everything was ok. She was alone, if you didn't count the military boys who occupied the public cabin on the other side of the silver door. She'd heard them too, screaming and yelling like all boys do. Brats.

She glared daggers into the back of the copilot's shiny, bald head. Maybe, if she glared hard enough, the copilot would suddenly drop dead.

The boom was deafening and as the plane tilted forward, her heart slid into her mouth and she couldn't breathe. She struggled to undo her seatbelt, watching as the blue surface of the ocean rushed up to meet her. _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Everything was so dizzy and then silence engulfed her senses as water poured in on every side. Pain tortured her leg in one shocking bolt. The cold hit her like a thousand slaps and she thrashed in her seat, the water billowing her clothes out from her skin. She couldn't see and the water burned like fire down her throat. Her numb fingers finally unbuckled the silver belt around her waist and she kicked frantically, pushing through a broken window of the plane. Blue salt distorted her vision and desperate for air, she flung her arms and legs every which way, having forgotten how to swim in her panic. Blood seeped from her leg in clouds of vivid red and the soupy form of the sun got brighter as she swam towards air. Her lungs threatened to burst and in her hysteria, she barely acknowledged the other limbs slicing through the water vigorously. She wouldn't make it, couldn't make it. It was too far!

She needed air, NOW.

Something rough encircled her wrist, almost yanking the limb from her socket. _Oh god, I'm going to die_…The thought flitted across her mind as she ceased to move, sinking deeper into the cold blackness of the ocean and unconsciousness.


	2. Merridew and the Island

**So I watched the 1990 movie and got inspired. Mostly though, I was just angry that there wasn't a girl. It would've made things interesting. So this is my version. Sort of a mix of the movie and the book. **

**The movie sucks by the way.**

**I don't own any of the characters except for Azalea Ire. She's my creation. If you memorized the book, you'll notice that I stole a few lines from the book. I give full credit to the author. The plot is sort of William Golding's but with my added twist to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**When Azalea Ire ends up stranded on an island full of boys, she doesn't know how she'll survive. Jack Merridew may be her best friend and possible childhood sweetheart, but meeting Ralph and Simon change her whole perspective of humanity. As the boys and Azalea struggle to maintain their hold on order and civilization, love proves to be a tiring obstacle for Azalea. **

**There's Jack Merridew, the sweet, yet cruel boy she's known all her life. Who supported her and defended her through her childhood years. Whom she looks up to and quite possibly loves.**

**Then there's Ralph. The caring, sensible boy who saved her from the plane crash. He's different from Jack in the way that he's gentle. He's strict and insistent when he needs to be. But he's also kind and fun. He's the sunny side of the island.**

**Along with those two, Simon somehow worms his way into her heart. He's the epitome of everything innocent. He's compassionate and just _soft_. She can talk to him, laugh with him, cry with him, and she knows he'll never judge. Azalea can't help but feel drawn to him. **

**But as time passes on the island, savagery begins to worm its way into the tightly-knit group of human survivors. Civilization seems a lost cause and Azalea is torn between the two.**

**Which will she choose, her heart or her humanity?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The world came rushing back in one gigantic wave, almost uprooting her conscious from her head. Azalea blinked rapidly and coughed hazardously, trying to dispel the water from her lungs. She was lying on a squishy surface, the warmth seeping through her chilled bones. _Am I dead? _

"Hey, I think she's wakin'up." A voice spoke to her left, near her head.

Another on her left answered, "Turn her on her side, she's probably got alotta water in her lungs."

Surprisingly soft hands slid along her left side, rolling her sideways. Her hands shot out in front of her and she lifted herself up so she could cough the water out. After she'd stopped blinking, her vision swam into focus, revealing tiny grains of sand. She was on some kind of beach.

Lifting her head, Azalea found herself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She was so startled, she found herself scrambling into away from the boy, heat rising to her cheeks. Her blouse and skirt clung to her body and water dripped from her hair. She could feel the sand grinding between her clothes and skin.

"Wha-I-where-?" She spluttered suddenly, coughing violently and doubling over.

The boy with beautiful blue eyes frowned, the corner of his eyes creasing in concern.

"You ok?" He stood, brushing the sand from his uniform and held his hand out to her.

His soft, blonde hair curled nicely behind his ears, almost shining in the burning sunlight. She had to admit, he was nice to look at. She was just about to accept his outstretched hand when a melon shell was thrust in front of her nose. She looked to the side, startled at the presence of another boy. This one was nowhere near as handsome as the first, his chubbiness barely restricted by that same, royal blue uniform. His glasses sat low on his nose and sweat shone on his nearly, balding head. He couldn't have been older than twelve.

"Here's some water." The second boy thrust the shell at her again, clear water sloshing over the side onto her already soaked skirt, "You'll get dehydrated soon."

She took it somewhat hesitantly, letting the clear liquid smooth the saltiness of the ocean water in her stomach.

"Thanks." She nodded, setting the shell off to the side.

Azalea glanced at their drenched uniforms again, "You military boys?"

The first boy nodded somewhat proudly, "My daddy's in the navy!"

She ignored him, turning to the chubby boy, "What's happened? Why are we on this beach?"

The chubby boy squirmed uncomfortably, "Our plane crashed near here."

"Back that-a-ways." The first boy jerked his thumb over his shoulder, towards the dense mass of forest that she hadn't noticed before.

"We were going to call the others with this conch!" the chubby boy held out a huge, gleaming, white shell in his hands.

Azalea gazed back at the two boys who stood over her, unbelieving. They'd crashed on an island? She was stranded out here with…who else had survived?

"The others?" She lifted a hand to shield the sun from her eyes, "Who else survived?"

"I don't reckon any adults made it." The chubby boy pushed his glasses back up his nose, slick with sweat.

Azalea didn't register his words.

"I'm Ralph." The first boy stuck out his hand again and jerked his chin towards the other boy, "That's Piggy."

Piggy colored slightly at the mention of his name and I wondered if that was his real name. It certainly fit him.

She took his hand in hers, shaking it briefly, "I'm Azalea. Pleasure to meet you."

She made to stand and Ralph's grip tightened on her hand, bracing for the weight she relied on him to pull. But with a cry, she fell back again when pain lanced through her right leg.

"You're leg," Piggy frowned, "It's bleeding. That's bad."

Azalea rolled her eyes, "I know it's bad. It bloody hurts!"

Ralph raised his eyebrows, surprised at her language, "Can you walk?"

She shook her head almost immediately. Ralph pursed his lips and Piggy had this intense look of concentration on his face, like he was calculating a math equation. Azalea had seen that look on her father's face many times. Thinking of her father made Azalea wince with longing. What would happen to her now? How long until they were rescued, if they could be?

"We should have a meeting." Piggy's lower lip protruded in what seemed like a pout, "We were gonna call the others. Come on."

"She can't walk." Ralph looked irritated and Azalea wondered if the two boys were ever going to stop talking.

"Well, we can't just stand here!" Piggy squeezed the conch in his pudgy hands, "We need to-"

"You've already said that!" Azalea snapped.

Both boys glanced at her, shocked at her outburst. She was feeling more than a little irritable, the sun glaring down on her bruised body and the pain in her leg wasn't helping the buzzing in her head. The sand itched against her skin. She hated the beach.

"I'll help you walk." Ralph held out his hand again and she took it grudgingly.

He grunted, slipping his hand around her waist and slinging her arm across his shoulders, "Let's get going."

They hobbled like that together, Ralph supporting most of her weight, clutching her waist tightly. Azalea had not time to think about their close proximity as pain rattled her bones with every step she took. She grit her teeth, putting one foot in front of the other, following on Piggy's heels. The sun was hot and blinding, the ocean water drying to an annoying itch on her skin. Her clothes were stiff with salt and sand, scratching against her irritated skin. Ralph's face was red by the time they reached the green shade of a convenient trunk on the platform. Ralph almost dropped her on the hard rock surface and she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't that heavy! He pretended not to notice her glare, hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"We got to find the others. We got to do something." Piggy was gasping from the short trek across the sand.

Ralph ignored him, throwing himself into a handstand. He looked almost carefree, his blonde hair brushing past his ears, the stiff-looking uniform coat forming a sort of hut around his upside-down hut. Azalea had ample time to study the smoothness of Ralph's naked chest. She wondered how old he was.

"How many of us are there?" Piggy insisted.

Azalea wanted him to shut up. Ralph set his feet down on the slab of stone and came to stand by Piggy, who clutched the shell to his abdomen protectively. Piggy handed the conch over to Ralph.

"He kind of spat." Piggy motioned feebly, "He blew from down here."

Ralph pressed the conch to his lips and hit the shell with air from his lungs. Immediately, a deep, resounding boom echoed from the dainty thing, roiling across the beach and into the forest. Azalea gazed in wonder at the trumpeting sound that echoed again as Ralph continued to blow. Flocks of white birds scattered from the treetops and small animals scurried out from the underbrush. Movement occurred along the edge of the forest and Azalea could make out small figures running towards their platform.

Young boys ranging in size up to Ralph's height tumbled out of the forest ferns, straggling in singles or twos. Azalea watched in increasing disappointment as more and more boys appeared. The first to reach them was a small boy, six perhaps, covered in the stick mess of fruit. Azalea wondered just how long it had been since they'd first crashed. She smiled absently as the small boy removed his thumb from his mouth to whisper his name to Piggy. As more and more boys came to gather around their platform, answering the majestic call of Ralph's conch, Piggy lumbered around, getting their names. Most of the boys were half-naked, their uniform coats unbuttoned like Ralph's and others only wearing the royal blue trousers. Azalea flushed, wondering if she had been the only girl on the plane. The boys that had reached them shot curious glances towards her, the smaller boys shying away from the bloody mess of her leg.

She noticed with interest when a pair of twins, boys of course, dropped to the platform near her. They moved together with a sort of gangly grace, brown fuzz covering their heads and wide, brown eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Sam, Eric, Sam, Eric." Piggy stood before them, looking extremely confused as the twins giggled boisterously.

The twins noticed her gazing at them and sent her identical grins. She smiled back, their laughter rippling through the group contagiously. She could already tell these two would be a handful. Azalea fiddled with the ends of her dry, coarse hair, wondering if she looked as much a mess as she felt. Then she felt silly for worrying about such things. Who cared what a bunch of boys thought of her. She harrumphed to herself, crossing her arms over her stiff blouse.

The last boys to arrive did so in a group, four or five of them laughing and jostling each other behind one single boy. She would have recognized him anywhere by his confident stride and familiar red hair. The group of boys sauntered in, cool smirks spread across their faces, tinged with the red burn of the sun.

"Jack!" she shouted, hope spilling into her cold chest and a wide grin splitting across her face.

His piercing blue eyes landed on her in an instant and she was glad to see his whole face light up. She waved merrily, unable to move from her spot on the rock, "Jack!"

" 'Lea!" Jack's familiar voice carried over the sand as he broke into a run.

He reached her in a matter of seconds, almost lifting her off the rock in an enthusiastic hug. His name spilled from her lips in her excitement, "Jack, Jack, _Jack!_"

They spoke over each other in their bubbling incitement.

"How did you-"

"What are you-"

They laughed together, like they had so many times over the years. Jack Merridew was her best friend, and had been since she'd been old enough to walk. Being neighbors in a block of old widows did that to you. They'd gone through grade school together, always together, and then just last year, when they'd both turned fifteen on the same day, he'd been forced to move away when his father found out about his misbehaviors at school. Jack was a troublemaker and she loved that about him, the thrill of adventure he always incited in her. She had cried for days when he left. She knew him inside and out. He was perfect.

She squealed as he hugged her again fiercely, "I didn't know you were a military boy!"

Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in mock embarrassment, "Regular prisons couldn't handle me."

The laughter bubbled out of her chest in a continuous stream, an immense happiness filtered through her heart at being reunited with her best friend. The crowd of boys around them had gone silent, watching their reunion with wide, flashing eyes. She grew self-conscious, lowering her eyes as Ralph cleared his throat. Jack's eyes flashed dangerously. Piggy stared, flustered and wide-eyed at Jack, unable to approach the uniformed superiority and offhand authority that Jack seemed to possess. Azalea knew Jack had a short temper and patted his hand soothingly.

"Jack, this is Ralph." Azalea smiled at Ralph apologetically.

"Aren't there any grownups?" Jack didn't smile.

"No." Ralph stood confidently against Jack's intimidating presence.

She found that she admired him for it. Not many people stood tall while facing Jack. Jack abruptly turned to the others, his group of boys already lounging in the back of the crowd.

"Then we'll have to look after ourselves."

"Ralph called a meeting."

Azalea was surprised to hear Piggy talk, his voice trembling slightly, "So we can decide what to do. I got the names. Got'em just now."

Jack glanced at Piggy with indifference, "I'm Jack, Jack Merridew."

Azalea chanced a look at Piggy, who'd sat down again dejectedly. She looked up at Jack, his tall figure towering over her as he spoke loudly.

"That's Maurice, and Bill, and Robert," Jack pointed to each boy in turn, "That's Roger."

Azalea noticed with immediate dislike, the brooding, furtive boy that Jack mentioned. Behind him, she noticed another boy, whose contrast to Roger was so apparent that Azalea felt her dislike towards Roger growing. Hell, she didn't even know the boy and here she was judging him on appearance. She shook her head to herself, and then glanced back up at the boy behind Roger. She wanted to know his name. Just one look and she was intrigued by this black-haired boy with pale, hazel eyes.

Jack pointed to the black hair, "He's Simon."

Simon. What a soft name for such a soft boy. He carried himself with a quiet air and everything about him seemed peaceful. Azalea had this urge to hold his hand, to feel the softness of his innocent fingers. Azalea coughed to hide her shock; where the hell had that come from? She avoided Simon's careful gaze, looking up instead to see Jack staring in horror at her injured leg.

"What-" Jack seemed to choke on words as he knelt beside her, brushing the skin of her knee with his fingers.

"The crash."

The words were so simple, yet struck the whole assembly quiet. For a moment, everyone reminisced in silence about the frightening ordeal of the burning plane. Jack looked like he was about to speak, but Ralph spoke first.

"We've got to decide about being rescued."

The boys immediately began speaking over eachother, shouting to be heard. Some of the smaller boys began to sniffle and cry. One of the youngest ones said he wanted to go home. Her heart went out to him before Jack stood up.

"Shut up." said Jack, standing next to Ralph; their authority side-by-side was formidable.

"We ought to have a chief." Roger spoke, his voice sent a strange chill down her spine.

The boys once again broke out in a clamor and Jack shouted for them to shut up again. Everybody quieted down and Azalea shifted in her seat, the cold, rigid surface of the platform making her uncomfortable.

"I think Ralph should be chief!"

"Yeah!"

"I pick Jack!"

"Ralph!"

"Jack!"

Ralph and Jack shared a look as Azalea noticed with amusement the rising argument among the boys. She wondered what all this rubbish about a chief was, didn't they know how to work together.

"Ralph's corporal!" one boy shouted.

That seemed to decide things as the majority of boys nodded their heads fervently. Ralph let a small smile curve on his face, gracing his attractive appearance with authority. A look flickered across Jack's face, but it was so fleeting, Azalea had no time to catch it.

"Guess you've won this one, then." Jack smiled carelessly.

"You can-" Ralph searched for a compromise, "Your boys, you can be-"

"Hunters." Jack said at once, a grin spreading across his face as he fingered the pocket knife at his belt, "We'll be hunters, get some food, meat."

Azalea felt a flicker of fear as she noticed the way Jack caressed the handle of the pocket knife at his belt. She hadn't noticed it before. But she waved the feeling away, smiling widely at Jack, who beamed down at her. Jack and Ralph smiled at each other confidently, the beginnings of a friendship glimmered underneath those boyish smiles. Jack was a natural leader, she knew that, given his experiences at school. Although he hadn't been all that nice at school, bullying and getting into trouble, she knew he was a kind boy at heart. She coaxed that side from him, supplying the love he never got from his abusive father. She knew Jack Merridew. Ralph was different, confident in a shy way, but she could tell there was goodness in his heart. He had the potential to be a leader, maybe even greater than Jack, if cultivated properly. She liked him, she realized; Jack and Ralph, their personalities holding the possibilities of a deeply formidable friendship and a disastrous, frightening rivalry.

Azalea wondered which would triumph.


	3. Need

**So this one is a might longer than the previous two and it would've been longer but I cut off the fire for the next chapter. I don't really think this chapter has any significance, except the retelling of Azalea and Jack's.**

**C'est adorable, n'est-ce pas?**

**I love Azalea and Jack's relationship, partly because of what happens throughout the story plot. Or what I have planned to happen anyway.**

**So without further ado, everything belongs to the wonderful William Golding except for Azalea Ire and I love Lord of the Flies!**

**Read and Review, pretty please :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The afternoon was sweltering hot. Most of the boys had dispersed after Ralph, Jack, and Simon left to explore. The twins were leading the young'uns up a tree to jump into the clear, refreshing pool below. She averted her eyes from their knickerbocker-clad forms. She was uncomfortable at their brazen near-nakedness. The only boy she'd seen naked was Jack Merridew, and that had been when they swam together in the river behind her house. It seemed such a long time ago. The littlest ones built sand castles along the edge of the beach, squealing when a wave would crash upon them. Everyone was so laid back and she wondered if any of them even grasped the seriousness of the situation they were in. They were stuck on an island, for God's sake, and these boys were just playing!

Azalea glowered at the laughing boys that splashed into the pool, shifting against the rough material of her skirt. She wished she could take off all her clothes, peel away the itchy fabric from her hot skin, but it would be most un-lady-like. Besides, she wasn't going to just get naked in front of a crowd of boys. How embarrassing!

She daydreamed about Jack.

If she had to admit, she hadn't liked Jack at first. She remembered thinking he was haughty and just plain mean. When he'd moved in, he yanked at her braids and kicked her shins under the table when nobody was looking. Still, her parents invited him to dinner almost every night. Everyone knew his father was a drunken bastard. She had still hated him.

But then she had seen the real Jack Merridew. The sweet, fiercely protective boy underneath that cocky exterior had shown through the day Azalea's mother died. She remembered the day vividly, remembered not understanding where her mother hand gone. All her father said was that her mother had gone away to God. So she hated God, for taking away her mother.

_She huddled under the small peach tree in their backyard, the one she'd helped her mother plant. The other people were still in the house, talking to Father and looking at her with pitiful eyes. She hated it and she wanted her mother back. Harsh footsteps crunched the autumn leaves near her feet and she looked up through teary eyes at Jack's small form. Even then, he'd been quite handsome._

"_Go away, Jack." She sniffled, embarrassed at being caught crying by the boy she despised._

"_It's alright to cry." Jack crouched in front of her, shaking the red hair out of his blue eyes, "My mummy's gone too."_

"_God took her away?" little Azalea wiped her tears with the back of her hand, looking skeptically at the gentle expression on the little boy's face._

_He ignored her question, "My mummy _ _sometimes people have to cry out all their tears to make room for a heart full of smiles."_

_Azalea started to cry again._

"_Don't be afraid to cry." Jack gathered her into his arms with a wisdom beyond his years and she didn't resist, "Just promise me you'll smile afterwards."_

_Azalea laughed through a sob, burying her small face into his welcoming arms. He was warm and she felt content, letting her tears seep into his nice shirt._

"_I promise."_

He'd been there for her numerous times. She knew what the other kids at school had thought about him, what her friends had said about him. How could she explain to them the way he'd held her for hours after her puppy had died, allowing her tears to soak through his shirt? Or how he'd hung a boy on the school flagpole by his knickers when the boy had called her ugly? Or how he'd been so patient in teaching her to swim? How could she explain the sparkle of genuine happiness in the dazzling smile he reserved just for her? How could she explain why she loved him? It was indescribable, this compassion that she felt compelled to smother him with. Jack needed love, something he would never get from his bastard father, and Azalea needed someone who didn't take her love for granted. This relationship based on need defined them both in ways she wouldn't understand until it was too late.

The pain in her leg had receded to a dull ache, but the torn skin around the wound festered and itched. If she didn't treat it properly soon, her leg would get infected. She licked her dry lips thoughtfully, pulling her fingers through the tangles in her golden, brown hair, stiff with salt.

Where was Jack? It was almost high noon now, the sun blazing in the sky. Azalea missed him with a fierce intensity, wanting him back safe in her arms. She'd missed him more than she realized in the past year and that feeling of wholesome love that rushed through her being at the sight of him filled her up completely. She had him back now and she would never let him go.

"Piggy said you'd need some water."

One of the twins towered over her, holding out one of those melon shells. Azalea excepted it gratefully as the twins stared unabashed at her leg, shuffling in place together. Their ever-wide eyes glimmered with humor and she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. The twins looked startled. Maybe she was going crazy. The twins looked at each other, then shrugged in unison.

"Does it-"

"-hurt bad?"

SamnEric motioned with two hands towards her leg. Azalea smiled and shook her head. They saw through her lie. SamnEric wrinkled both noses.

"It looks-"

"-Kinda ugly."

They both nodded good-naturedly, pleased with their conclusion. She hid a giggle behind her hand, noticing with longing the way cool water dripped down their chins. Thankfully, they'd seen fit to keep walking around in their uniform trousers. She wanted to go swimming, too.

"Where's Jack?" Azalea asked instead.

The twins shrugged.

"With Ralph 'n Simon, mebbe." SamnEric ran away laughing, their bodies fluid in identical motions as they kicked sand at each other wickedly.

Azalea drew mindless shapes in the soft sand under the palm tree, watching glumly at the many boys who frolicked along the golden mouth of the beach. The waves created a rhythmic chiming to which she softly hummed, squinting against the sparkling blanket of ocean water that frothed and rolled onto the island.

The island they'd landed on was undeniably beautiful, in a hushed sort of way. One look and you could already tell it was uninhabited by humans. Gorgeous palm trees fanned out along the ring of sandy beaches, fading into the mysterious tangles of the deep jungle. Wild life ran rampant throughout the undergrowth, various different species crawling along the rough trunks of the trees. There was Simon, now, with a green shapeless blob on his arm, walking in the distance.

She studied him curiously as he strolled closer, drawn to the way his coarse, black hair ruffled in the wind, brushing back from his face to reveal those penetrating hazel eyes. She liked what she saw in them, the kindness and innocence. He was bare-chested with only those gaudy uniform trousers sliding against his legs as he glided slowly over the sand. That was thing, Simon _glided_, he never _just_ walked somewhere. Everything he did was so _graceful._ His careful eyes connected with hers and she ducked her head, embarrassed at being caught staring. However, when she looked up again, his eyes were kind, always kind, and he smiled cheerfully. The green shape cleared into the outlines of a pale green iguana. Simon was holding an iguana!

"Hullo."

"Hullo." Azalea said shyly, taking a peek at the exquisite creature on his arm, "Where'd you find something like that?"

"The jungle's home to lotsa things." Simon sat down next to her and she fiddled self-consciously with her stupid hair.

"Ralph said to come get you." Simon brushed a finger along the wrinkly skin of the iguana, "The island's really beautiful. You shoulda seen it."

Azalea patted her leg glumly, "I wanted to."

Looking a bit sheepish, Simon tilted his head so his hair fell into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She giggled at his embarrassment, "It's not your fault. Is Jack back?"

Simon stopped stroking the iguana, "He's at the platform, with Ralph."

"Really?" Azalea perked up in excitement, forgetting all about her curiousness for the shy boy sitting next to her, "How'm I gonna get there?"

She fidgeted fretfully with the edge of her skirt, shaking her useless legs in the sand. If only she could walk!

"Would you like me to carry you?"

Azalea looked back at Simon in surprised, remembering that there were other boys on the island besides Jack Merridew. She couldn't help but look at Simon's thin, lanky form in skepticism. He didn't look offended, only mildly cheerful.

"You can't be that heavy." Simon smiled with his teeth, rendering her speechless for moment.

She decided she _really_ liked his smile and grinned back teasingly, "Ralph couldn't carry me."

" 'Zalea!" Jack's voice carried through the hot stillness of the beach and she whipped her head around.

He was jogging across the sand, bare-chested - if only she could take off all her clothes! It was blistering hot! – looking shamelessly cheerful. Why was everyone so cheerful? Her smile dimmed a little, seeing him up and about, having fun without her. Simon had grown still and silent next to her.

"The island-" Jack paused to take a breath as he reached the palm tree, "It's huge and it's all ours! There's nobody hear 'cept us! We can go hunting, catch things, make things, play whenever we want!"

His eyes shined with excitement and she held up her hands eagerly, "Help me up, Jack!"

Simon stood as Jack looped his arms around her waist and the back of her knees, effectively knocking her feet out from under her. She squealed with laughter as she settled into his cradling arms, inhaling his musky, forest scent. If she concentrated really hard on the freckled smoothness of his collarbone and the warmth that radiated from his chest, she could almost forget about the pain in her leg or sweat sticking to her back. Simon trailed behind them quietly, the iguana unmoving on his arm.

Words and phrases streamed from Jack's mouth as he gushed about the exploration. Something about a coral reef and hunting. He'd said hunting three times in one sentence. But it didn't bother her in the least because Jack was back and she was happy.

* * *

><p>The last note of the conch died away as the members of their stranded party settled around the slab of stone platform. Everyone's face was red from playing in the sun and most boys had tossed aside the military coat. The littl'uns giggled in the front, clad only in knickers, scratching the new bug bites along their small arms. Everyone was saturated with the happiness of freedom.<p>

Ralph waited for the laughter to die down before starting.

"We're on an island. We've been all over and seen nobody. There aren't any grownups. We shall have to look after ourselves."

"We'll hunt." Jack broke in with a sense of finality, "We'll hunt pigs-"

The crowd broke out in shouts.

"Pigs-"

"Sqealing-"

"They're big-"

"It broke away-"

"Before I could kill it – but – next time!" Jack snatched back the conversation, gripping the hilt of his knife challengingly.

Azalea glanced at the weapon worriedly. The meeting settled down again.

Ralph held up the conch. "And another thing. We can't have everybody talking at once. Whoever has the conch can speak. No interrupting – except by me."

The unrestrained voices broke out again and Azalea sighed wearily. Was it really that hard to lay down some ground rules? Why did all boys feel the need to rebel against the smallest things?

"Shut up!" Azalea shouted over the noise, her voice higher than the others, "Ralph's got the conch!"

Most of the boys turned to look at her and she recognized the hint of male chauvinism in their eyes. How dare they treat her that way?

Jack, sensing her anger, cut in smoothly, "We'll have rules."

Before anybody else could get a word on, Jack was talking again, "Lots of rules! Then when anyone breaks 'em - "

Azalea didn't like the crazed glint in his eyes. Since when did Jack become so eager for consequences? The boys clamored in excitement, shouting out their choice of punishments. The boys dissolved into a raucous crowd of yelling, each suggestion more cruel than the next. They laughed and jostled, completely ignoring Ralph's pleas for Ralph. Simon shifted uneasily in his seat next to her, remaining silent as always. Piggy snatched the conch from Ralph's hands and the shouting died down. Azalea listened with peaked curiosity.

"You're interrupting Ralph, not letting him get to the most important thing." Piggy's words were met with more silence, "Nobody knows where we are. We never got to where we was supposed to."

Ralph took the conch back from Piggy, who sat back down willingly under Jack's increasing glare. Azalea touched Jack's hand warningly.

"Right, no one knows we're here. We may be here a long time."

Nobody moved, the reality of the situation just barely creeping into their careless brains. Azalea snorted softly. They were all too thick-headed to see the dangers that lurked ahead. Ralph scratched his head lightly.

"But we've got food and drink - we climbed the mountain. It's like in a book – there's food and bathing water in those streams. There's pigs and fruit and – everything."

"What about the beastie?"

A voice sounded across the crowd, rippling through the hot air. Ralph looked irritated at being interrupted again. Azalea craned her neck to catch a glimpse of who it was.

"There's no such thing." Piggy snorted.

Ralph looked confused and Piggy filled him in, "One of the littl'uns says he saw a beastie, like a snake. Says he saw the thing in the dark and wanted to eat him."

"He was dreaming!" Jack called out, letting loose a harsh round of jeers and shaky laughter, "What a ninny!"

Azalea looked at him disapprovingly, watching the uncertainty flicker across Ralph's face.

"There isn't a beastie." Ralph said confidently, nodding against his uncertainty, "You're talking bollocks!"

The other boys didn't dare contradict Ralph's heated statement. Even Azalea found herself nodding fervently to his impenetrable answer. The crowd relaxed and sensing the danger of the matter was over, Ralph took complete charge again.

"I been thinking, on the mountain. We want to have fun and we want to be rescued. My daddy's in the Navy and we're cadets; they'll look for us. So sooner or later, we shall be rescued."

With these words, Azalea could see how the crowd were lifted into safety. They liked him now, and respected him. Applause split the crowd and Ralph grinned cheerfully. Piggy stared wide-eyed at their new chief with admiration and Jack just smirked, rolling his eyes slightly at Azalea. She laughed along with the others, clapping softly.

"We'll make a fire!" Ralph called out, bringing the attention back to him, "So they can see us! We can help them, so the ships can see our smoke. That way, we'll be rescued faster. We need to make a fire!"

Everyone agreed with fervent enthusiasm, eager to follow their confident corporal. Immeadiately, the congregation broke up as Jack leapt up, scooping up Azalea in his arms. She cried out in surprise and a little pain, but he laughed and led the way into the forest. Ralph and the conch forgotten, the cadets marched after Jack who scrambled up the mountain at a frightening pace, belting out a marching song. The twins followed at his heels, leading the repetitive song. She couldn't even pick the words apart, so garble and off-key they were. She caught the words 'cane' and 'fire' in there. She resigned to settling herself comfortably into Jack's strong arms, giggling as the boys sang farther and farther off-key.

She could get used to this sort of thing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's ok, right?<strong>

**I tried to incorporate that innocence of adescolent years. It's hard remembering that I'm writing about fifteen and younger kids.**

**Hoped you like it and please R&R! :)**


	4. Dark Realization

**This chapter wasn't supposed to be this short, but you know...it just sort of happened.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All the blame goes to William Golding for being such an introspective writer. I love you Golding.**

**Don't forget to R&R, my lovey readers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The fire danced around them in all its fiery glory, mocking them with its dangerous red sparks and choking gray fumes. The smoke lay like a fog over the mountain as the trees screamed silently unto their destruction. Azalea watched, oddly detached, as the fire licked through the deep jungle undergrowth with a frightening greed. The dance of orange, red, yellow, and gray painted the sky and island in a swirl of chaos, distorting the perfect peace of the island.

The boys around her remained hushed, long given up on stamping out the uncontrollable fire. Soot tinted their adolescent cheeks and most were trying to stifle coughs. Azalea rubbed the sting from her eyes, unable to keep from staring at the once luscious forest streaked with ugly black. Like an unknown entity had revealed its dark presence to these new silly inhabitants, raking its deadly claws across the face of the island, marring its perfection, its beauty. Something was terribly wrong, she could feel it. The doom had settled in like seed in her mind, waiting for the right moment to burst through and ensure pandemonium.

They needed to get off this island before she went crazy.

Someone grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her unwilling eyes away from the darkness of the roaring fire.

"Don't look at it." Simon's voice was low and soothing, "Look at me."

She barely recognized his flawless face, so close to hers. He was just another silly thing, crawling across the surface of perfection. Azalea struggled to free herself from this detached perspective. She felt like she wasn't herself. She was so hot, the heat seared at her skin and bones. She clung desperately to the reality of those calm hazel eyes, gripping the rough surface of a fallen log with her fingertips. He knew it, he knew what it was; she could see the glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

Of all the people on the island, she knew only Simon had seen that brief glimpse of utter darkness in the heart of those biting flames.

How he'd seen it through ordinary, human eyes, she wasn't sure. But hadn't she seen it too? Because she was the darkness. Wait, what was this? The thoughts conflicted in her foggy brain and she felt like she was being wrenched in two. Who was she again?

"Azalea." Simon's voice was far away, trickling like cool water over her skin, "Look at me, Azalea."

His voice was commanding and pleading all at once and she couldn't decide if she should listen to him or not. She couldn't see him through all the black and red. She felt the dizzy sensation of falling backwards. She could no longer see him or hear him, for that matter. Words fell from her lips but she couldn't hear herself. Where were her ears? Where were her eyes? Where was her mouth?

The ground rushed up to meet her and she fell, spinning, into the dark void of nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't really understand what happened in this chapter, I didn't really either. But I guess the concept is that Azalea recognized the "darkness of man's heart" in the symbolism of the fire and she got consumed by it. She realized that "the beast" was really just the evil inside of her. I guess you can understand it like that, but I can't really put it in words. <strong>

**I just basically tried to identify the "darkness" motif through Simon and Azalea's realizations. Cause you know, Simon is like the "Archangel" so he already knows this, but Azalea is finding out too and she's struggling to fight it, to go to the "light" side with Simon.**

**I guess.**

**Everyone is born with both good and evil, right?**

**Please Review, I love constructive criticism. Even if you are a hater, I'd like to know what you have to say so I can make you love this story!**

**Thanks for reading :3**


	5. First Pain

**Hello to all you Fanfiction prowlers! Thanks for sticking with me to this chapter. I know its short, but I kind of want my story to be longer than 12 chapters so...yuppo.**

**R&R pretty please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Her head felt very, very heavy.

It took her a moment to find her eyelids so when she did, she shut them quickly against the harsh glare of sunlight that pierced her unaccustomed eyes. Figures loomed over her and she moaned without thinking. Anything to stop the pain that pounded in her right leg.

"'She's in pain!" A rough voice interrupted the quiet, "Do something!"

"Jack?" Her voice cracked through her suddenly dry throat and she searched the air feebly.

A large, familiar hand grasped her searching one tightly, "I'm right here 'Lea."

"Her leg's probably infected by now." A different voice spoke, enticing a snarl from Jack.

Azalea opened her eyes very carefully, peeling her eyelids back in relief when Jack's face took up her entire vision, blocking the sun from scorching her face. His blue eyes were laced with worry, his cheeks streaked with soot.

"What do we do?" Jack spoke to someone on the side, never taking his eyes from hers, "She's running a high fever."

The other voice spoke again and she wondered if it was Piggy, "We gotta clean it. The best way's with boiling water."

Jack tore his eyes from hers, causing her to cry out from that loss of strength, "We're not pouring boiling water on her _bloody_ leg."

The other boy sucked in a sharp breath, "She might get Tetanus. Then she'd die."

Azalea gripped Jack's hand tightly. A chill swept through her body, causing her back to arch slightly off the sand. It was so hot, everywhere! Jack's eyes flashed a dangerous black as Piggy continued speaking.

"It's the only way. If we don't take care if now, we'll have to amputate her leg." Piggy spoke matter-of-factly, voice shaking slightly under the heat of Jack's hateful gaze.

Jack squeezed her hand so tightly it hurt, his jaw locking in fury. She knew what Jack was like when someone contradicted him. Having Piggy talk about her dying was not helping at all.

"Listen to him, Jack." A new voice joined the thread of conversation, "He knows what he's doing. Piggy's got brains."

Finally, Azalea unlocked her lips into a strangled sob, "It hurts, Jack."

It felt like someone had set fire to her leg and she couldn't move. Internally, she screamed in hideous pain. The little sob attracted Jack's attention again, the blood rushing to his face as he crooned softly.

"Everything'll be alright, 'Lea." He muttered, brushing her sweat soaked hair away from her forehead, "I'll make it alright, you'll see."

She whimpered, closing her eyes against the pain. That third voice spoke again and she recognized it to be Ralph's.

"Jack-"

"Get the water." Jack's voice was harsh and cold, demanding, "Now."

A flurry of footsteps died away into silence. Azalea squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Jack's hand so tightly she was afraid she'd break his bones.

It seemed hours before anyone spoke or moved again.

"Where have you been?" Jack suddenly snapped, the fury in his voice frightening.

Shuffling. And then-

"The fire wouldn't start." The voice said timidly, "I've got it, though. Here."

Sloshing sounds could be heard and then Jack dropped her hand. She cried out again, needing the comfort and strength of his firm grip. Having lost the radiating warmth of his hand, the sobs streamed past her trembling lips.

"Jack!Jack!Jack!" She scrambled blindly for him, "Don't go! Jack!"

"Someone needs to hold her down." Piggy's voice sounded far away, "It'll hurt."

She panicked, choking on her own pain, "No! Jack!"

"Azalea." His voice was an immediate tonic to her panic, his familiar hands bracing against her shoulders, "Keep still…please."

The last word came out as a shaking breath. She silenced herself with some effort, surprised. It was rare that Jack ever said the word 'please'. She wondered how bad she looked.

She had no more time to think as scalding, white hot pain scorched her right leg. Screams tumbled their way out of her mouth, high-pitched and keening. She thrashed against Jack's iron grip, anything, _anything_ to get away from the pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping down her chin.

"One more. One more." Piggy muttered.

Then it was over and she curled away from where she though Piggy was, letting Jack gather her in his arms, the sobs racking her body. He smoothed down her hair, pressing her cheek into his chest. Jack's arms provided a safe haven, away from the throbbing pain and tears and darkness. Eventually, she forgot about the diminishing pain, falling exhausted, into another half-sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A shout out to <em>Hammsters<em>, who's supported me with very nice, detailed reviews so far. **

**I'd appreciate more reviews please!**

**Thanks so much again for reading. :)**


	6. Life: New and Sweet

**Hey lovelies! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I love William Golding so everything is his!**

**R&R please :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Three days passed and her leg continued to heal nicely. Maybe tomorrow, she would be strong enough to walk on her own. She rested under the shade of a newly-built shelter, the sand warm under her body. Fortunately, Jack had lent her his military trousers, preferring the freedom of his red knickerbockers. She still blushed whenever he stood over her, making her eye line level with his waist. He seemed happy and careless though, so she never mentioned the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She was thankful that she didn't have to wear that hideous skirt anyway. His trousers had been torn so the edges frayed barely higher than mid-thigh. They were sort of big, but she didn't mind. He was away hunting, and she was terribly bored.

She wanted to explore with Jack, to be with him because he erased all her worries and fears.

Ralph came to her instead.

"What are you doing?"

Azalea shrugged, "Sitting, like I have all morning."

Ralph didn't seem to notice her bitter tone, sweeping his growing blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Aren't you bored?" Ralph leaned down to peer into the shelter.

"A bit." She admitted, "You boys look like you're having lotsa fun out there."

"The island's amazing." Ralph smiled cheekily, offering her his hand once again, "Want me to show you? I can…"

He seemed to remember how heavy she was and lowered his hand, slowly. She looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"We can…" Ralph seemed to think for a moment before turning away to shout in the other direction, "Oy! Simon! Come 'ere!"

A moment later, Simon's face appeared in the opening of the shelter next to Ralph's.

"Help me carry Azalea." Ralph held out his hand again and she took it, "We'll show her the island."

Simon didn't argue and with the support of the two boys, Azalea found herself standing up. Each boy had an arm around her waist and she slung both arms across their shoulders, a bit of a challenge since they were both taller than her. They were only fourteen, and already so tall! Azalea giggled as the three of them hobbled out of the shelter and into the bright daylight of late morning.

Walking gingerly with the strength of both legs, she barely had to lean on the boys at all. Keeping a firm grip on her waist, Ralph and Simon led her into the damp forest foliage.

"There's the platform." Ralph pointed along the edge of the forest to where the slab of stone poked out from the green, "Piggy's with the conch. He'll call if something happens."

"Come on then." Azalea said, quite cheerfully, urging the two boys onward.

As the three of them walked deeper into the forest, Azalea felt the weight of reality dropping away. Surrounded by the green and life of the forest, she felt as if she were in a dream. The leaves, sand, and grass below her naked feet silenced and cushioned their footfalls. The leaves rustled in the sea breeze, the sun piercing through large gaps between the trees overhead. Rays of gold punctured the forest like needles, alighting the air with butterflies and the sweet aroma of tropical flowers. Every sound was subdued and the air hummed with life. Azalea found herself holding her breath, unwilling to break this living cycle of peace. She glanced at Simon, who returned her gaze with almost excited one. He looked at home in this environment, surrounded by vibrant life and goodness. Ralph stood watching her with baited breath, squeezing her waist gently.

"It's something, huh." Ralph whispered, the sun filtering through his blonde hair like water.

His whisper danced with the butterflies, weaving through the daggers of streaming sunlight. She loved this place, she realized as they continued to walk forward, deeper into the heart of the jungle. It was everything she'd never dreamed of; the jagged shapes, the vivid colors, the pleasant scents that tingled at the back of your nose. She breathed in deeply, the smell of saturated leaves filling her nose to the brim. It was fresh and different from the smog that covered the damp streets of England.

Life bloomed everywhere and it was fantastic.

Flower petals brushed at her ankles as dug her bare toes into the mud of a small pond, the cool mud bathing her feet in minerals. They chanced upon one of the many bathing pools that dotted the landscape and Azalea marveled at how the sunlight settled over the shimmering water like a blanket of gold dust. She bent down hesitantly, keeping one arm looped around Simon's, dipping her hand into the clear water. Ripples extended from her fingers, dying away among the fallen leaves and pink lily pads. The water felt like heaven, silky and refreshing around the dried skin of her sand-covered fingers. She wanted to drink it, swim in it, wade in it all day.

"It's so clean." She said breathlessly, standing up again, flicking water towards Ralph's face.

He flinched away laughing, rubbing the droplets from his slender nose. She laughed too and soon, all three of them were laughing on the bank of the pool, digging their toes into the sliding mud. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years and she found that she did not want this to end. Ralph and Simon were a different kind of company aside from Jack, something she didn't altogether mind. They were pleasant and calm, unlike the harried adrenaline filled adventures Jack always seemed to pull her into. She didn't have to worry about them leaving her behind because she couldn't run fast enough or climb high enough. She didn't have to worry about pains, scratches, and bruises or the challenges that Jack always seemed to convey in his ever stunning eyes. She could move however she wanted; glide, walk, crawl, sleep. She could do all of it and Ralph and Simon would be right there with her, waiting patiently, laughing genuinely.

"Thank you." Azalea's lips curved into a shy smile as she looked up at Ralph through her eyelashes, glancing at Simon to include him in her happiness, "Thank you for showing me."

Both boys linked their arms through hers, smiling gleefully as they lead her away from the clear water and back towards the beach. She knew they understood.

Ralph picked a yellow flower, handing it to her with merriment in his blue eyes. She noticed that they were a shade darker than Jack's shocking aqua irises. She took it, gracefully tucking it behind her ear as Simon stopped by some bushes, dark evergreen in color and refreshingly aromatic. He picked one of many waxen green buds, holding it out to her in his soft palm.

"Like candles." Simon smiled with increasing friendliness, "Smell'em."

So she brushed her nose against his palm – so soft! – and inhaled the air around the bud. At the same time that the sweet scent of the candle bud filled her nose, she also caught distinct smell of Simon. He smelled like the sky, with a hint of that rich, earthy scent that lay thick over the forest. She almost reeled back in self-consciousness, reminding herself not to lick her lips.

"Like perfume." She said instead, plucking the bud from Simon's hand, "I like it."

They continued like that, the boys stopping every once and a while to point out different things, show her different smells. A butterfly alighted on her shoulder more than once, but it was nothing compared to the constant horde that surrounded Simon's head like a crown. It fit him, a crown of butterflies, and he did not seem to mind. He laughed quietly at everything and Ralph was eager to show her the huge, spiky fruits that grew 40 feet up a tree.

They included her in everything, tugging at her arms in excitement and assaulting her with new sights, scents, and sounds.

It was the most fun she'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried not be to obvious in her fascination with Simon and Ralph, but I also wanted to, at the same time, portray the beginnings of new friendships. I mean, the only boy Azalea's ever had in her life is Jack and Jack is different.<strong>

**So if you didn't really understand, this is Azalea's beginnings with Ralph and Simon. Each boy is different from eachother and Jack so I plan to make it interesting.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviews make me happy! :))))))))**


	7. Good

**So this chapter ended up longer than expected. But just read, please, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Azalea crept silently towards the quivering pile of green leaves. Her right leg quivered under her and she urged herself forward just a few more inches. Oh, but it hurt! She leaned heavily against the trunk of a nearby tree, closing her eyes for just a moment. She wanted to help. She hated feeling useless, sitting around all day under Jack's hastily-built shelter.

Jack was gone again, hunting.

Irritation flashed briefly through her mind as she thought about him. He was gone, always gone, hunting or exploring or what-not. The only time she ever really spent time with him was at night, when he'd come back tired from the lively activities around the island and fall asleep quickly, one arm thrown carelessly over her waist. She'd lie awake next to him, listening to his deep breathing, wishing he would stay awake so she could tell him how much she wanted to go home. Even though he slept by her side, she felt as if he was slipping through her fingers, as if she had never gotten him back at all. They'd grown apart in the past year of separation and she felt lost, without a purpose, a direction. It frightened her just how much she really depended on Jack and his fawning attention.

Although she'd never admit it and frankly, didn't even realize it, she'd given him her heart that day by the peach tree.

Azalea stifled the sigh that rose to her lips and opened her eyes. There was Ralph now, his handsome head poking out from the pile of leaves, which wasn't really a pile at all. They were building another shelter, he and Simon, and she wanted to help, because there really wasn't anything else to do. Ralph and Simon usually relieved the boredom that weighed down her body by taking her on long walks into new parts of the forest, but today, Ralph had insisted on being productive. He complained that the littl'uns cried too loudly at night so he'd build them a shelter to pen them in. Just as she was about to step forward and reveal herself with a relieved smile, another figure stepped into the clearing, face streaked with dirt.

"Don't got any water, I suppose?" Jack's spear hung loosely at his waist, "I'm thirsty."

Ralph nodded towards a tree on his left, "There by the tree. Ought to be some left."

Azalea shrank further back into the shadows of the forest as Jack moved lithely, picking up a melon shell and splashing the fresh water over his chin, neck, and chest.

He licked his lips noisily, "Needed that."

A startled cry came from inside the half-built shelter and Ralph leapt out of the way just as the thing came crashing down. Simon rubbed his hand thoughtfully, stepping out of the wreckage.

"Sorry."

Ralph groaned, "We'll never get it done! Been working for hours now, and look!"

The fair boy threw his hands into the air and sat down hard at Jack's feet. Jack looked amused. Simon stood silently by the ruined shelter, nudging the fallen leaves with his bare toe.

"Nobody helps!" Ralph shield his eyes from the sun with one pale arm, "They're hopeless. The boys just play- or hunt."

Azalea noticed the way Jack stiffened, gripping the spear tighter. The sharpened end rested just above Ralph's smooth forehead. She felt a sudden flick of panic, knowing without really knowing that the danger presented by Jack's spear would not hesitate to strike their handsome chief. She made to go forward, but Jack's voice stopped her cold.

"We want meat."

"Well, we haven't got any, now have we." Ralph brushed the dirt of his legs and sat up, "Besides, the rest of your hunters came back hours ago. They're swimming!"

Jack went still, the next words out of his mouth sending a chill down her spine.

"I thought I might kill."

Azalea stood frozen next to the tree, the pain her right leg all but forgotten. The madness, it was clear, painfully obvious in Jack's electric blue eyes. The compulsion to track down and kill was conveyed directly through his sharp, predatory gaze. He didn't mean it, not for real. She tried not reason with herself but could not seem to escape the truth in Jack's eyes. The darkness stirred inside him and she reacted to it with fear and loathing.

"But you didn't." Ralph's voice broke the silence.

"But I shall! Next time." Jack said fervently, swinging the spear closer so the tip rested a millimeter from Ralph's upright back.

Ralph didn't seem to notice and rolled his eyes, "We need shelters. Because of the-"

He stopped abruptly, the inevitable word sitting on his smooth lips. She knew what he had been going to say and Jack and Simon knew it too. An unknown tension settled around the clearing as Ralph struggled to talk around the dark word.

"They're frightened. The litt'uns – they talk and scream and cry. Even some of the older ones. As if-"

"As if it wasn't a good island."

Even Azalea didn't expect the words to come from Simon. His voice was soft and low, barely a hum in the distant prowling of the forest. Simon's face was serious, all lines of adolescent innocence replaced with the painful experience of maturity. How could he look so old and yet so young? Azalea marveled at the impact his silent words rendered upon the other two boys.

"As if," said Simon, "the beastie – the snake- was real. Remember?"

Jack and Ralph both flinched at his words and Azalea found herself recoiling from Simon's soothing voice. The sun even seemed to dim a little in the forest clearing. The beastie was unmentionable now, something to lurked in the corners of their mind, obscured by the delightful strangeness of the island.

"Yes." Ralph said slowly, "That's right."

Jack relaxed suddenly, dropping the spear into the grass, "They're nutters."

Ralph and Jack grinned at eachother, supporting their denial of the beast. Azalea looked over at Simon again and with a shock, found his keen, hazel eyes gazing right at her. He had seen her, but he didn't make a sound. He just continued staring. Ralph and Jack didn't notice.

"The best we can do is get ourselves rescued." Ralph nodded to himself, indignant.

Jack paused and Azalea could see the strange expression that crossed his sharp features. Simon said nothing, making her cheeks go hot with his intent stare.

"Rescue? Yes, of course!" Jack didn't look at Ralph, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

"I'll catch a pig, soon. Tonight, maybe."

He leapt up, picked up his spear, and staked it into the ground harshly, grinning with that flicker of madness in his eyes.

Ralph looked at him sharply, "So long as you remember to watch the fire-"

"You and your fire!"

Azalea bristled at Jack's obvious dismissal. Didn't he know that rescue was their first priority? Didn't he realize that fire was the most important thing? That was Jack, all fun and no work. Jack couldn't care less about being rescued; only focusing on the freedom of the adult-free environment of the beautiful island. Beautiful, but deadly. How could he not understand?

Azalea stepped out now, drawing the boys' eyes to her swaying form. She painted a smile on her face and pretended that she hadn't heard their conversation.

"Jack! You're back!" she smiled in false cheeriness, walking toward him quickly, "I was worried you wouldn't come back from the wild."

Jack smiled too, oblivious to the subtle hint of desperation in her voice.

"Azalea? What are you doing, walking around?" Jack slid an arm around her waist, offering support, "You should be resting."

Ralph stood up too, watching them with a carefully disinterested face. Azalea smiled at the boy, then rolled her eyes at Jack, patting his chest affectionately.

"I've been sitting all day, staring my brains out at the stupid sea." Azalea whined, raising her eyes to Jack's guarded face, "If I look at the shining blue anymore, I'll go blind!"

Jack chuckled light-heartedly, dropping a small kiss on the top of her head, "I can't very well stop the sea from shining, 'Lea."

Azalea subconsciously sighed, the feeling of his warm lips in her hair conveying loving warmth. She loved this caressing, protective side of Jack.

"But I'm bored." She whined again, complying easily as Jack picked her up again in one movement.

He grunted teasingly, "By stars, you're heavy."

She ignored him, "I want to spend time with you. You're always off hunting."

Because she was cradled in his arm, her head resting lightly against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her body, did she feel the tremor shake through his chest. She didn't have to look up to know the uncomfortable madness was back in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jack said nonchalantly, gripping her tighter.

It was only when Azalea tilted her head back to watch Ralph walk beside them did she notice Simon was missing. She opened her mouth to ask where he had gone, but Ralph spoke first.

"Who's manning the fire?" Ralph's gaze flickered towards her face for an instant, before looking back at Jack.

"The twins." Azalea supplied, before Jack could talk, "They're didn't want to spear-fish."

Ralph scowled, an unbecoming sight on his attractive face, "People don't help much."

Azalea understood the underlying tone of disappointment in his voice. People were never quite what you thought they were. She studied Jack's face while they walked, noticing how the sunlight streaming in from the treetops glowed across his dirty face, making his blue eyes seem soft and kind.

"Simon. He helps." Azalea spoke when Jack didn't, "Simon's always about."

Jack shifted her weight in his arms, "I'll do a bit for you, after I bathe."

Ralph snorted, "Don't bother."

Jack frowned, "I said I'd help. So I'll help."

"I'd like to help to." Azalea said kindly as they reached the edge of the jungle, Jack's step uneven in the sliding sand.

"You can't." Jack stopped as they reached the platform, "You're not strong enough."

"I can too!" Azalea felt irritated again, "I can gather. I want to climb. I want to explore. I hate sitting all day!"

Jack remained stoic, looking down at her with a hard look.

"You can't."

Azalea opened her mouth to argue.

"Oh come on," Ralph interrupted, "Let her do something. Nobody else does anything anyway."

Azalea crossed her arms, lifting her chin in defiance, grateful for Ralph's contribution. Jack sent an annoyed look towards Ralph before shaking his head.

"You can't." he said again.

"What do you mean I can't?" Azalea said a little angrily, "I can do whatever I want."

She tried to struggle out of his strong grasp, wanting to stand, to prove her strength. He only strengthen his hold, pulling her in towards his chest.

"No." Jack said, his voice forceful and eyes demanding, "You have to stay in the shelter."

"I have to?" Azalea huffed, kicking her legs, "Put me down! I don't need to be carried."

Jack didn't relinquish his hold, matching her furious gaze with one of cold authority. She hated it when he got his way, always the one with the upper hand. She stopped moving, narrowing her eyes.

"You put me down right now, Jack Merridew, or so help me, I'll punch your teeth out."

Azalea almost snarled as Jack grinned. The stupid prat!

"Put me down!" Azalea screeched.

She used both hands to shove against his strong arms, almost tumbling out of his hold. She landed ungracefully, staggering upright to throw her face in his.

"I'm helping and you can't stop me." Azalea poked him hard in the chest, "Don't."

"Azalea…" Jack sounded exasperated, as if he was dealing with a child throwing a tantrum. It made her angry.

She grabbed Ralph's hand, dragging him away with her, "Shut up, Jack! Just shut your trap!"

Ralph gave her an amused look, keeping stride with her angry stomps across the beach. Jack did not follow.

"He thinks he can just come back into my life and dictate everything!" Azalea fumed, "Well he's wrong. Dead wrong! I can do whatever I'd like, whenever! I'll do it! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Ralph burst out laughing.

She came to a complete stop, fixing Ralph with a glare, "What are you laughing about?"

Ralph doubled over, his hand still in hers, clutching his stomach through great bouts of laughter. If she hadn't been so angry, she would've noticed how heartening his deep laughter really was. But unfortunately, Jack's commanding presence had put a damper on her mood and she was irritated by her uselessness.

"You're hilarious!" Ralph chuckled, wiping mock tears from the corner of his eyes.

Azalea rolled her eyes, his laughter causing a smile to tug at the corner of her lips, "You're silly, Ralph. Jack's a complete arse. I don't know why I put up with him."

She huffed, pulling him along further down the beach, heading downwards to where the water rose into the sand in big, crashing waves. The ocean spray lightly dusted their ankles as she enjoyed the punctuated coldness that surrounded her toes as the tide rose and fell. Along the shoreline, the litt'uns were still building sand castles while the older boys climbed the numerous fruit trees that dotted the landscape.

She looked back but she couldn't see Jack anywhere. A little pinprick of guilt stabbed at her heart and she thought about finding him again, kissing him on the cheek softly and apologizing in that voice she knew he couldn't resist. She knew his weak points.

But she was still angry and right now, she'd prefer Ralph's company over Jack's dominating one.

Ralph shrugged, their linked hands hanging limply between them, "He's what he is."

Azalea nodded, suddenly shy as she noticed how warm his hand was. Even though he was a year younger than she was, his hand still dwarfed hers, not as much as Jack, but her fingers fit into his nicely, his skin smooth and nice to touch. Ralph was a tall boy, a little on the skinny side, with sandy blonde hair that stereotypically matched his baby blue eyes. Part of the reason he'd been selected as chief, she knew, was because he was so good-looking. Every feature balanced out perfectly and gave him an overall effect of harmony. Sometimes, if she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she could sense him slightly shining, a sort of glow, like the sun. Ralph smiled like the sun.

She stopped digging her toes into the sand, looking at him through her peripheral vision. There it was, just there. Sunlight seemed to bathe his skin in a golden glow, making him seem ethereal.

"Tell me about yourself, Ralph." Azalea licked her lips, tightening her hold on his hand.

Ralph seemed surprised but answered anyway, "My daddy's in the Navy."

Azalea nodded, remembering the many mentions of his father in the Navy, "He'll come rescue us, right?"

"Yep."

He sounded so confident, Azalea couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Someone would get them soon. She would be rescued soon.

"Ralph?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're a good person."

Azalea didn't know why she said it, but the she felt the need to convince him. Convince him of the good that blossomed inside him.

Ralph blushed confusedly, "Er-Thanks, I suppose."

She held his hand tightly in hers, forcing him to face her directly. She felt compelled to remind him of how different he was from Jack.

"Ralph," she softened her voice, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "You're different. You're a good leader, a smart leader. You're nice, sensible, you know what's good. I mean it, Ralph. You're a good friend, so thank you, for…for being you."

Ralph seemed bewildered but beamed anyway, clasping both his hands over hers, "You're just as great, Azalea. I'm glad I met you. You're pretty, too."

He blushed fiercely as he said this and she giggled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Ralph smiled, "Maybe, after we get rescued, you can meet my daddy. He'd like you."

She held both his hands in both of hers and in a sense, through their strengthened contact, Ralph understood.

"Stay good, Ralph."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this little heart-to-heart with Ralph and Azalea is kind of random, abrupt, and spontaneous, but I really wanted to convey that Ralph symbolizes order and civilization. I wanted to contrast him and Jack and Azalea just kind of popped in there.<strong>

**I've also noticed that I've left out Piggy and the twins so don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter.**

**Sigh. My story is running away from me. I have all these scenes mapped out in my head and they're amazing and I just can't stop them from crowding out everything else.**

**In short, I want to astound you with these particular scenes.**

**But I'm sad to say that you'll have to wait while the story catches up.**

**I love my readers and you're amazing reviews! Some criticism is welcome. Don't be afraid to tell me little things you find wrong!**

**(Btw, I've re-written this entire bottom portion at least 6 times because my stupid computer decides to reload when I press save so I had to write it over again several times. So i got annoyed and I've left out a whole lot of crap I wanted to say and typed the first time but forgot since my screen refreshed and erased it all. So i've got other things to say but I don't remember. That's what I wanted to tell you.)**

**Please R&R with love or hate. Or both! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	8. Beginning of the End

**Ok so this chapter kind of veered off expectations at the end. But on the whole, I think it's good. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to William Golding.**

**Seriously.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm _sorry_."

Azalea turned a critical eye to the red-haired boy who knelt in front of her. He looked up with hopeful eyes and pouting lips. Without even meaning to, she laughed. Jack knew just how to get back on her good side. She allowed him to gather into a hug, burrowing his face in her hair. She felt warm and secure, resting her cheek against his bare chest.

"I didn't mean it." Jack murmured into her hair, "I missed you, really, I did. I've just missed you so much."

Azalea sighed contently. She never could stay mad at him. It had been three days already and she missed his quick kisses and strong arms. He'd said exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I missed you too." She said into his chest, "But I still want to help."

"I suppose." Jack grumbled, pressing a soft kiss into her hair, "Just don't hurt yourself, alright?"

Azalea smiled to herself in victory. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips lightly to his cheek. Jack's eyes fluttered closed, a gleeful smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Thank you." She breathed, squeezing his eyes.

Jack smiled, one of those heart-melting smiles that made her tingle all over. She hugged him once more, fiercely, before limping out of the dark shelter. Jack picked up his spear, raking a rough hand through his red hair.

"I'll be back before lunch." Jack called out as he walked towards the forest, "Don't get into too much trouble."

He winked and disappeared into the dense vines of the jungle. Azalea felt peaceful, the rift between her and Jack had disappeared, along with her worries about the flashes of madness that had appeared in his eyes that time in the clearing.

Azalea walked along the beach, kicking at the sand dully. The days blurred together with campfires and blazing sun in the hot, scratchy sand. How long had they been here now? Azalea stopped, surprised.

"How long?" she said out loud.

How long _had _they been here? Three days? A month? A year? She found with increasing panic that she'd forgotten what day it was. She whipped her head around, looking for somebody, anybody, to share her epiphany with. Someone had to know!

The littl'uns were building sand castles near the waterline, as they always did in the morning. The older ones weren't anywhere in sight. Azalea forced herself to calm down, watching with cautious eyes as two older boys appeared out of the jungle, sauntering across the sand towards the three young'uns. Azalea sped up, sensing danger.

Henry, the oldest of the three young boys, directed Percival and Johnny towards the second castle, where the water had collapsed the outer most wall.

"Percy!" Azalea called, knowing the little boy would come running.

She usually busied herself these days, watching over the little ones because nobody else would. Percival lifted his head, a delighted smile stretching across his features.

"'Lea!" Percival squealed, abandoning his castle-building to scurry across the sand.

Most of the little boys looked up to her, tugged on her blouse, and clamored to be carried. She felt that instinctive need to protect them, to nurture them. Sometimes, Simon walked alongside her, helping to entertain the little boys, picking fruits from trees too high for them to reach or sometimes swinging them up with his skinny arms. In a sense, she and Simon functioned informally as these boys' parents. She liked the notion that she could provide them the sense of security and love that was quickly disappearing along the island.

Just as she caught little Percival's oustretched hands, the three older boys reached the sand castles. In the heat, she could barely make out who they were, but the invisible darkness that surrounded the leader was a dead give-away. Azalea pursed her lips in anger as Roger led the way straight through the castles, kicking them over and destroying the littl'uns' hard work. Johnny and Henry hurried out of the way, glancing with sad eyes at their ruined masterpieces.

"Hey!" Azalea called angrily, little Percival trailing behind her, "Leave them alone!"

Roger looked up, his gloomy face cold and expressionless. He shrugged, smirking, and veered the other way. She wanted to punch him, for being rude and mean. He never spoke a word, but he always walked around, causing trouble with Jack. She hated that Jack was friends with him. Roger was brutal to the core.

Maurice, who trailed behind Roger, looked a little sheepish. As she reached the trampled sand castles, Maurice flushed, mumbled something about swimming, and trotted quickly away. Percival whimpered as Roger fixed them with a chillingly, cold stare. The darkness crawled under his skin, ominous and dangerous. Azalea wondered how anyone could be so gloomy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Azalea struggled to control the sudden hate in her voice.

She did not like him, period.

Roger shrugged again, turned around, and walked away. She watched him silently, fighting between running after him and kicking him in the shins and ignoring him and comforting Percival. She opted for the second choice as Percival tugged on her hand again.

"He's scary." Percival tugged at his military trousers, dropping his eyes to the sound, "He's mean, too."

Azalea crouched down to eye level, hugging him close, "I know Percy. I'm sorry, don't mind him."

Percival wrapped his small arms around her neck, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

"I want to go home."

She felt like crying. The desperation in his voice should not belong there. These boys should be in warm beds, safe and taken care of. She wanted more than anything to stop his suffering. Percival looked up at her with wide eyes, tears brimming.

"Don't cry." Azalea said soothingly, wiping the tiny tears away with her thumbs, "We'll get home, soon. You'll see. Ralph's going to get us home, okay? Don't worry, Percy."

Percival sniffled, blinking back his tears.

Azalea rocked him gently, ignoring the pain in her leg as she remained crouched low. A few moments later, she noticed Roger watching Henry. She stood up, keeping one arm around Percival and watched as Roger picked up a stone and threw it towards the unsuspecting boy.

The moment she opened her mouth to scream at the dark boy was the moment she heard it. An undulating sound filled the air and Azalea's heart lifted as she struggled to remember what it was. It was important, she knew it. What _was _that sound?

"What's that?" Percival pointed high up into the air.

Azalea craned her head back and squinted against the sun. Her heart thundered in her chest as she made out the shape of spinning blades.

A helicopter.

She stood rooted to the spot in wonder, unable to move, unable to speak.

The fire.

People

Rescue.

Those three words tumbled through her mind in a split second and quite suddenly, she burst into action. Letting go of Percival's hand, she sprinted across the sand.

The fire.

The fire.

The fire.

Rescue.

Her blood pounded in her ears in rhythm with her falling foosteps as she raced through the undergrowith of the jungle towards the mountain.

The fire.

She was shouting unintelligeble words as she streaked through the jungle, leaves and twigs slapping against her legs and arms.

She ran for her life.

Th mountain sloped steeply and her lungs burned as she raced up through the trees, willing her legs to go faster. The whir of the helicopter blades thundered in the air above her, compelling her muscles to move faster. Faster. Faster. Faster.

She knew without really knowing that Ralph had appeared behind her, closely followed by Simon and Maurice. Piggy was left behind, trailing in the dust of their wake.

They all sprinted against time.

Azalea was the first to reach the signal fire. Her legs locked the instant she saw that the fire was dead.

"No!" she lurched to a stop, the horror of reality crashing down on her breathless heart.

Ralph sprinted past her, waving his arms and screaming as the helicopter passed overhead. A terrible pain blossomed in her chest as she stared at the blackened twigs of their signal fire. It was gone. The fire was out. Civilization had gone and went.

They were alone.

"Come back!" Ralph screamed, his eyes wild.

Simon came gasping to a stop next to Azalea, his arms scratched and bloody. Azalea clung to him, her fingers digging into his palm as she clung on for dear life. They stood watching Ralph scream his throat raw. Azalea watched in shocked silence as the helicopter disappeared over the horizon.

They were alone.

She was sure she was squeezing Simon's hand so tightly that she drew blood, but she was numb. Numb to the core with hopelessness, fear, and an impossible anger. Jack.

Jack had abandoned the fire.

She was deaf and blind all at once to this sudden betrayal. The fury crushed her heart and she struggled to breath, to live. How could he do this? How could this have happened?

Simon's face was white, his eyes shining with sorrow. Azalea fought back the angry tears that stung her eyes as Piggy finally reached the top of the mountain, panting and clutching the white, pearly conch.

Ralph finally stopped and the little clearing was filled with the dead of silence.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Azalea gulped for air, trying to find the reason in hope again.

Their only chance for rescue had just been dashed. Ralph slumped, his knees hitting the forest floor as he buried his head in his hands. She choked on the despair that hung heavy in the clearing. Ralph lifted his head, his eyes sparkling with white fury. His face went very red.

Azalea started towards him, "Ralph-"

"They let the bloody fire go out."

Piggy could be heard moaning in the background, a sort of hopeless keening. Azalea tried again, to rise out of this despair that twisted her heart into an impossible hatred.

"Ralph-"

Ralph stumbled foward until he stood a few paces from where Simon and Azalea clutched eachothers hands tightly. His face was twisted.

"_They let the bloody fire go out._" Ralph's biting words carried an unidentifiable authority behind them as he clenched his fists by his sides.

For a moment, Azalea shied away from the formidable rage that roared in those sky blue eyes. Simon reached out timidly, as if to brush his fingers against Ralph's rigid arm, but Ralph jerked away, his voice low and deadly.

"There they are."

Everyone turned to look down the mounainside, where Ralph's intent gaze seemed to light a fire along the island.

A racuous procession was commencing up the mountain. Alyss almost collapsed as she noticed the red-headed boy who lead the procession. She leaned heavily on Simon's shoulder, still holding his hand as they waited on the mountain top in raging silence. Ralph strode to the front of their group, squaring his shoulders. Piggy scrambled behind Simon, holding the conch to his abdomen protectively. Jack led the scraggle of boys as they marched bouyantly up the mountain. They pounded their spears into the ground in unison, belting out a chant that chilled the atmosphere. The twins balanced a swinging bundle on their shoulders, in the middle of the procession. Maurice seemed to wilt a little as the sounds of the procession floated up the mountain. Their words were clear and spurred a chill of fear in her heart.

"_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood._"

Azalea almost sobbed in horror, but the sound stuck in her throat, choking her. Piggy sniveled and Simon glanced behind him, his face paling as he registered the words of the chant. The back of Ralph's neck went very red.

They waited.

She trembled as the procession stopped before Ralph's rigid figure, the impossible hatred flaring in her heart again. How could Jack have let this happen?

Jack's face was covered in a multitude of colored gray, streaks of red and black mixed with dirt. His pearly white teeth seemed out of his place on his face as he smiled giddily.

"Look! We've killed a pig - we surrounded it-" Jack motioned excitedly behind him.

Azalea noticed with growing horror that the bundle hanging from the branch on the twins' shoulders was a dead pig. Flies buzzed around its black hide and she fought the sudden urge to throw up. It's eyes were black and vacant.

"We stole up on it-"

"The twins fell-"

'It squealed-"

Jack took over again, dancing a little jig as the twins dropped the branch from their shoulders, the dead carcass of the pig thumping dully against the rocky mountain grass. Azalea felt the blood drain from her face as the smell of dead flesh reached her senses. Oh, the horror of it!

"I cut the pig's throat!" Jack said proudly, although his right eye twitched as he said it.

Jack didn't seem to notice the solemn air that Ralph held and instead, laughed, sharing a maniacally ecstatic grin with the twins, who were cackling as the whooped and swung their bloodied spears to and fro. Jack itched his cheek, waiting for Ralph to say something, leaving a smear of blood across his right cheekbone.

"You shoulda been there Ralph." Jack fingered the hilt of his dagger, "We had a smashing time. You shoulda seen it. There was blood everywhere!"

At these words, Ralph jerked strangely, his voice suddenly deep as it surrounded the open clearing.

"You let the fire go out."

Jack waved his hands laughing, "We can just light it again. We'll go hunting again - after lunch - we'll go hunting everyday - "

"You let the fire go out." Ralph repeated, dangerously calm in his fury.

Jack, perturbed by this repetition, wiped his bloody hands on his brown knickerbockers, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Azalea stared in shocked disgust at the vibrant color of the blood that covered his fingers, trousers, and cheek. Jack didn't seem to mind it at all, almost revelled in it. How could he be smiling when he'd just killed a pig? Taken a life? Left it with blood matting its short hair, its eyes glassy, and just _dead_?

Jack had killed.

Azalea tried to escape the burning sensation at the back of her throat, the tears brimming in her eyes again. How could he have done this, this _despicable_ thing?

Jack glanced at the twins uneasily, "We needed them for the hunt."

The red-haired boy flushed under all the paint. He hated it when people branded him with a fault.

"It's only been out for a little while. We can light it again." Jack didn't understand the somber silence that Ralph carried.

Azalea wanted to punch some sense into him. To make him see what he had done. Ralph's voice was cold and deadly as he pointed out towards the horizon.

"There was a helicopter."

Jack glanced idly in the direction Ralph's shaking finger pointed, still not the devestating reality of what he'd caused.

"There was a helicopter." Ralph went on, his voice shaking with fury, "And you let the fire go out. They might've seen us but _you let the bloody fire go out!_"

The clearing filled with moans of despair as the hunter-boys finally understood the crazed hopelesness in Ralph's voice. The twins hunched close together, confusion and despair etched into their merryless eyes. Jack froze, his electric blue eyes turning ice cold as he unsheathed his knife.

Ralph towered over him, "I'm chief and you said you would keep the fire going. That's what your hunters were supposed to do but instead-"

Jack cut in angrily, "We needed everybody."

Ralph shook whipped his head from side to side, "No! You could've had everybody after we finished the shelters, but you-"

"We needed meat!" Jack argued.

Unable to face the consequences of the truth, Jack knelt by the pig and began hacking at it with his ugly knife. Azalea felt a fury possess her like no other as she watched Jack drive the sharp tip of the dagger into the flesh of the pig. Before she could go over there and slap him, Piggy cried out, unable to hold in his own anger any longer.

"You and your blood, Jack Merridew!" Piggy cried out, his chubby face very red, "It's all your fault. We could've been rescued, but you ruined it!"

Jack stood up in a flash as the wails of his hunters agreed with Piggy's brave accusation. His eyes flashed black. Piggy had scurried in front of Ralph, his anger and rash words carrying him forward to oppose Jack. In the blink of an eye, Jack stepped forward, swinging his fist into Piggy's soft stomach.

Piggy doubled over with a painful grunt, still clutching the conch to his chest. Jack's voice was shaking with humiliation.

"Shut up, Fatty!"

Jack used the fist that held the knife to smack Piggy's head, dislodging those precious spectacles to scatter across the rocks.

"_Jack_!" Azalea found her voice with a flurry of white hot anger.

For the first time, Jack noticed her standing next to Simon. She dropped Simon's hand to stop over to the violent boy. Jack stuttered in suprise, his face flushing again.

"You stop it this instant!" Azalea was grateful for Simon who picked up Piggy's glasses, quietly handing them back to the poor boy, "I can't believe you!"

"They're broken." Simon said gently.

Piggy whimpered. Jack struggled for words in his fury and growing guilt in the presence of the one girl he held dear.

"'Lea-I-"

"No! Shutup Jack!" Azalea felt the words pouring from her mouth at the sight of the blood smeared across Jack's skin, "It was your responsibility to keep the fire going. Ralph trusted you. _I_ trusted you. You could'n't even do this simple thing!"

Jack stood uncertainly, the madness glinting in his eyes, "We had to."

Ralph stood next to Azalea, crossing his arms, "Piggy's right. We're stuck here because of you."

Jack glared at him, the bloody knife raised slightly as a threat. Ralph didn't blink. The boys faced each other with an inkling of the prophesied hatred. All ties of a formidable friendship had been dashed the moment Jack had let the fire go out. All that was left was the chaotic rivalry she could already see manifesting in their hearts. They would tear the entire island apart in their deadly game.

Jack looked at Piggy, at the hunters, at Ralph, at Azalea.

"I'm sorry."

She knew it the moment the words came out of his mouth that she'd lost him. Jack never said sorry. Ever. Unless it was to her. So he was no longer hers and hers alone because he'd betrayed her, betrayed her trust. That delicate balance of need in their relationship had cascaded down to her side, crushing her with the horrible realization of what Jack was becoming.

"You should be." Ralph seemed to relax a little at Jack's apology.

Jack's anger flared and he couldn't help but shove Ralph hard. Ralph did nothing but step back once, his arms still folded across his chest.

"Don't you dare." Azalea struggled to retain her tears, "Jack, stop it."

Jack's hard expression rippled at the sight of her tears. The anger ebbed away to reveal that little hint of guilt, swimming in the pool of his defiant blue eyes. He reached out to her with his bloody fingers.

"Don't touch me." Azalea side-stepped his reach, putting herself in front of Ralph, "How could you, Jack? You-you-!"

Azalea couldn't even bring herself to mention the dead pig. Jack looked bewildered, glancing backwards at the mutilated skin of the pig, "I got you meat! I promised we'd hunt and we did! Azalea-"

She shook her head fiercely, angry at herself for letting a lone tear escape down her cheek, "I can't believe you.

"_Jack_!" All the pain, anger, loss, betrayal, hopelessness, heartbreak, and fear she felt, she tried to pour it into that one syllable.

Ralph unfolded his arms as Jack reached out to her again, "I'm calling an assembly. With the conch."

Azalea backed away from Jack, his face streaked with blood as the knife hung loosely from his fingers. She shook her head frantically, trying to erase the horrifying image from her memory. Her Jack, covered in blood. She wanted to throw up.

"Azalea, wait-" Jack seemed at a loss for words, reading the panic and horror in her brown eyes.

Ralph shook his head as if he was disappointed, "Down on the platform. When I blow it. Now."

The hunters stood stock-still behind Jack as Azalea grabbed Simon's hand, pulling him along with her back down the mountain. Even the softness of his fingers did little comfort the betrayal that tore at her delicate heart. Piggy walked beside them silently, clutching his broken glasses sadly. Ralph followed with the twins fast on his heels. Nobody spoke, letting the silence squeeze at their weighed down hearts.

A rift had been torn between good and evil and the battle for civilization was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>So you might have noticed that I skipped right over the feast in which Simon once again behaves nicely towards Piggy but it was only because I wanted to make this betrayal of Jack's all the more striking towards Azalea. I wanted to make it final. So I had to skip the feast so Azalea would choose Ralph's side over Jack's.<strong>

**Do you understand? **

**It's hard to explain and I'm trying to follow Golding's plot line as close as possible, but I'm also trying to fit in all the things I want to happen. Because this is fanfic, you know.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please don't forget to critique!**

**Until next time, my lovelies! :)**


	9. Uncertainty

**So I'm really tired right now, but I really wanted to get this chapter up, so I won't say much. I hope you guys like it and thanks for putting up with the long wait. School sucks.**

**[Disclaimer here]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"I would give anything to have a hairbrush right now."

Azalea grumbled quietly, her fingers snagging once again on what must have been the millionth knot she'd encountered in the last five minutes. Her hair must look like a hornet's nest about now. Simon once again removed her hands from her hair, keeping them locked in his lap as he quirked a smile.

"Your hair's fine. Quit fussing." Simon only let her hands go when he sensed her surrender.

"My hair is most certainly _not_ fine!" Azalea felt her voice rising to a whine, "Simon, I look horrible! I haven't had a bath in ages!"

"You had one yesterday." Simon seemed to think this was funny, his soft smile never leaving his face.

The platform was dead quite except for Ralph's occasional scuffle as he rolled the conch around in his hands. Any moment now, the boys would come bursting through the trees, reacting instinctively to the booming call of the glittering conch. Azalea felt dirty and self-conscious, picking at the frayed threads on her not-so-white blouse, her fingers itching to comb through her knotted hair.

Nobody spoke as the litt'uns arrived first, having been frolicking along the shore line. Evening was approaching fast and Ralph looked uneasy at having to call an assembly this late. He started pacing in front of where she and Simon sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the platform, muttering under his breath. She reached out, her fingers brushing across his elbow and bringing him to a stop. He glanced down at her with startlingly lost eyes. She offered the only thing she could; her support.

She stood, taking his hand firmly and offering him an encouraging smile, "Don't worry about it, Ralph. He ought to see reason. Jack might be reckless, but he isn't stupid."

Ralph only half-nodded. He wasn't as good as Jack was at this leadership thing. Hell, he'd only stepped into the position because it _was_ his responsibility. As corporal of their little platoon, it was _his_ responsibility to take care of everyone. He owed them at least that much. But the weight of all these lives on his shoulders were crushing down on his young heart, still inexperienced and free. Azalea saw all this through his eyes and felt a rush of affection for the young, sensible boy.

He was so different from Jack and yet so alike that it astounded her.

"Ralph, look at me." She tugged lightly on his strong fingers and he met her confident gaze grudgingly, "We'll get through this together. You, me, Simon, SamnEric. Piggy, too. The little ones. Jack. All of us. We'll get off this island sooner or later and then I'll meet your dad."

Ralph smiled a tiny bit at this, his eyes softening, "You're crazy."

She smiled cheekily, "I know."

Ralph let go of her hand to lift the conch to his lips. The sun had dipped below the horizon, sending an eerily beautiful red glow across the sea, coloring the foaming water a deep purple. Like a giant bruise that surrounded this tiny paradise, the sea lay still under the graying sky, almost as still as the air around the assembly. The twins had been unable to restrain themselves from bursting through with the news and now, almost everyone knew that the chance for rescue had gone and went. They'd missed their call to civilization. The littl'uns were crying now, great, big, blubbering sobs that shook their skinny frames. Their cries were drowned out for a moment as Ralph blew the conch one last time, letting the deep, rich note fade into the jungle forest. Azalea followed Simon around the crowd, quieting down the little ones with meaningless, soothing words. Percival clutched three of her fingers in one hand and Simon's slim wrist in the other.

"I want to go home!" Percival blubbered, rubbing the snot away on the back of his hands, "Please, let me go home."

His tears were unstoppable and Azalea felt her own tears threaten to spill again. She'd done enough crying when Jack had unintentionally broken her trust. She had to be strong for the younger ones now. She had to support them.

"Shh. Percy, it's alright." Azalea patted the little boy's back awkwardly as his salty tears seeped into her dirty blouse, "Another one will come soon. We'll get home."

The promise was on the tip of her tongue but she spoke around it, unwilling to make such a binding promise. Because she couldn't guarantee that they'd be rescued. And as the days passed by, her own hope began ebbing. Simon crouched just on the other side of Percival, his knobby knees knocking against her own. The touch of his skin sent warm tingles up her thighs and she looked up into his peaceful eyes.

"Don't cry now, Percy." Simon's voice was like cool water, "We'll get you home, you'll see. Ralph'll build another fire and in no time, a ship will come and take us back home."

Percy struggled to swallow his desperate tears, the sobs of his peers already dwindling to a chorus of sniffles.

"You promise?"

Azalea stiffened, looking up with wide eyes at Simon's contrite face.

Simon didn't even hesitate as he said, "I promise."

Even she believed him.

Ralph interrupted them at this moment, his eyes not betraying any indication that he'd heard their quiet conversation. Azalea left Percy's trembling body to sit back on the higher shelf of rock on the platform, digging her cold toes into the sand. She sat close to Simon, soaking up his strange warmth that settled the anxiety in her heart. His black hair had grown longer, almost sweeping his chin and flopping into his bright, hazel eyes. He _was_ handsome, everything about him was soft on the eyes and she liked the way his thumb brushed across her knuckles when they held hands. She found that she couldn't help but blush when he smiled with his eyes, sending a thrill through her heartstrings. It was…peculiar.

"Alright!" Ralph called out roughly as the last of the hunters burst from the bushes, "Settle down!"

"I'm calling this assembly to put things straight." Ralph continued, effectively communicating silence throughout the crowd of fidgeting boys."

Azalea liked the way the weight of his words pressed his kind authority on their shaggy heads. They weren't forceful, but considerate. Unlike Jack, who used intimidation and brute force to get what he wanted, Ralph compromised and appealed to specific emotions and thoughts. Ralph was good at that, and for that, she felt a respect toward him that was completely different from her past reverence towards Jack.

Once again, their differences appeared sharply like black and white and Azalea let her thoughts wander.

"We decide things. But they don't get done. Nobody's bringing water from the stream. Now there's no water. I mean, there's nothing wrong with drinking from the river, but we said we'd get it done and we haven't." Ralph licked his lips, clutching the conch tightly, "Then there's shelters. We need them. We've only built three and the last two are so tottery, it's not safe."

Nobody spoke and Jack's face remained carefully blank. Azalea swallowed hard as she noticed the streaks of blood were still painted across his face and knuckles. The sting of betrayal reared its ugly head and she shied away from it, cringing into Simon's side. He curled a subtly protective arm around her waist and without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And another thing." Ralph cleared his throat. "We agreed to use those rocks right along beyond the bathing pool as a lavatory. Now people seem to use anywhere and it's disgusting. We've all got to use the rocks again. This place is getting dirty."

The assembly snickered and Azalea narrowed her eyes at the dirty boys. Ralph was right! Why couldn't they just listen?

"And then there's the fire."

The tension around the assembly shot up a couple of notches. Jack's glare conveyed humiliated anger as some of the littl'uns whimpered.

"The fire is the most important thing on the island. How can we ever be rescued except by luck, if we don't keep a fire going? Is a fire too much for us to make?"

Azalea sighed miserably.

"Look at us! We're cadets and we can't even keep a fire going to make smoke! Don't you understand? Can't you see we ought to- ought to die before we let the fire out?"

Jack snorted and the rest of the hunters sniggered. Azalea clenched her right hand into a fist angrily.

"The fire is more important than the pig! Do all of you see?" Ralph spread his arms wide, flinging his authority onto the assembly, "We've got to make smoke up there – or die."

The silence was ominous and Jack stood up, spitting anger. Ralph cut him off immediately.

"All this I meant to say. Now I've said it. You voted me for chief. Now you do what I say."

Jack started forward, but Ralph once again shook his head.

"I haven't finished yet."

"But you've talked and talked!"

"I've got the conch."

Jack looked as if he wanted to throttle Ralph. Ralph ignored the waves of animosity and continued speaking in a normal voice.

"Then the last thing. This is what people can talk about." Ralph waited until the assembly was very still, "We started out alright; we were happy. And then-then people started getting frightened."

The littl'uns whimpered and the older boys shivered, the gloom of the oncoming night settled over them like a cloud. Azalea wished Ralph hadn't called an assembly this late. The moon was casting strange shadows along the sand and the jungle was alive with strange noises and movements.

"But that's bollocks. We'll get that straight. So the last thing we'll talk about…is kind of deciding on the fear. We've got to talk about this fear and decide there's nothing in it. The beast isn't real; it's nonsense!"

Jack, finally fed up with grudging silence, leapt up and snatched the conch from Ralph's hands. Azalea half-stood in protest; she did not want to hear what he had to say. But Ralph allowed Jack to take over the conversation.

"I'll tell you what's what. You littl'uns are spitting nonsense, just wanting attention! Beasts! Where from? Of course we're frightened sometimes but we put up with being frightened. They're just nightmares – you don't hunt or build or help – you're a lot of cry-babies and sissies. That's what."

Ralph looked furious as Jack continued to yell at the younger ones, his face red with anger. Simon held Azalea back as she struggled not to explode madly. How dare he blame this on the younger boys? It was nobody's fault but his! It was his fault they weren't home _right now_!

"The thing is, there aren't any beasts to be afraid of on this island," Jack scoffed, "Ralph said you scream in the night. Now my hunters are talking too. Talk of a thing, a dark thing, a beast, some sort of animal. Now listen. You don't get big animals on small islands, you idiots! Only pigs. And we hunt pigs."

The opaque madness stole into his eyes again, "I'm talking about the beast. Be frightened if you like. But as for the beast – Am I hunter or am I not?"

Nobody doubted that he was a hunter, watching as the moonlight flickered over the dried pig's blood on his hands and face. He looked like a savage, baring his teeth and the black paint mixing with the dirt and blood on his face. This was not Jack; Azalea shuddered.

Jack was capable of killing.

"Well then – I've been all over this island. _By myself._ Be frightened because you're like that – but there is no beast in the forest."

Jack finished, the conch hanging insignificantly by his side as he glared defiantly over the crowd. Nobody contradicted him. Piggy stepped forward and Jack hatefully tossed the conch to the shorter boy.

"I don't agree with all Jack said, but with some. 'Course there isn't a beast in the forest." Piggy cleared his throat, "What I mean is that I don't agree about this here fear. Why – I been there myself. You'll be talking about ghosts and such things next. We know what goes on and if there's something wrong, there's someone to put it right."

Piggy seemed to shrink as the rest of the boys stared disdainfully at him. However, he tweaked his glasses and continued to speak and Azalea listened to him, glad that Jack wasn't holding the conch anymore. She could feel his eyes on her from across the sea of heads. She didn't dare look at him as her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. He had hurt her and she didn't know how to forgive him.

"You have doctors for everything, even the inside of your mind." Piggy stated matter-of-factly, "You don't really mean that we got to be frightened all the time of nothing? Life is scientific, that's what it is. In a year or two when the war's over they'll be traveling to Mars and back. I know there isn't no beast – not with claws and all that, I mean – but I know there isn't no fear either."

Piggy paused.

"Unless -"

Ralph moved restlessly, "Unless what?"

"Unless we get frightened of people."

Simon stiffened next to her, his eyes going blank. Azalea glanced at him, puzzled at his reaction. She could see behind the guarded film of his keen eyes, the way his interest sparked at Piggy's suggestion. She didn't fully understand.

Jeering and misunderstanding laughter echoed in the night as the meager group of cadets tried to shrug of the unsettling doom that crept upon them in the coming night.

Piggy went on hastily, "So let's hear from that littlun who talked about a beast."

The little boys in the front parted, shoving one of their own into the clearing. Piggy's face was a bit flushed as he handed the conch to the lone boy.

"What's your name?" Piggy looked reluctant to part with the conch.

"Phil."

The assembly fell into an uneasy silence, waiting for the unsuspecting words.

"Last night I had a dream, a horrid dream, fighting with things. I was frightened when I woke up so I started to call for Ralph but I saw it; something moving among the trees, something big and horrid."

The little boy paused, half-frightened by the recollection yet proud of the sensation he was creating.

"Nightmare." Said Ralph, "He was walking in his sleep."

The assembly murmured in subdued agreement.

The littlun shook his head stubbornly, "I was asleep when the twisty things were fighting and I was awake when I saw the horrid thing."

Ralph took the conch gently from the boy, "You were asleep. There wasn't anyone there. How could anyone be wandering about in the forest at night? Was anyone? Did anyone go out?"

There was a long pause while the moonlight cast strange shadows across the cheekbones of each boy. Azalea could see them grinning at the thought of anyone going out in the darkness. Then Simon stood up, his hand dropping from her waist and surprising everyone.

Ralph looked at him in astonishment, "You! What were you mucking about in the dark for?"

Simon took the conch quietly, hesitating, "I wanted – to go to a place – a place I know."

"What place?"

"Just a place I know. A place in the jungle." Simon answered evasively, the protective film sliding over his eyes again.

Azalea was intruiged and horrified at the same time. Didn't he know how dangerous it was at night? What if he had gotten hurt? Azalea stood, reaching a hand towards him. Jack, however, shot up from his seat with that odd contempt in his voice.

"He was taken short."

The derisive laughter that rose had fear in it and condemnation. Simon flinched slightly and Azalea felt her anger burning towards Jack, his icy blue eyes glittering in the darkness. She would've said something, but she wasn't sure how shaky her voice would sound. How could Jack be so cruel?

Ralph bit his lip slightly, taking back the conch, "Well don't do it again. Understand? Not at night."

The laughter continued to gloat over the assembly, all the boys jeering as Simon's face went pale. Azalea yanked on his arm, pulling him behind her.

"You lot, shutup!" She spat furiously, looking Jack dead in the eye, "Can't you boys take anything seriously? We're stuck on this bloody island and all you can do is laugh? You're all a bunch of disgusting pigs!"

Jack stamped down his rage in the face of the girl he loved, a glimmer of unrestrained hope in his eyes.

"We are taking this seriously." Jack smoothed back his hair, his eyes flicking disdainfully towards the serene boy behind her, "We're setting this beast business straight."

"There is no beast!" Ralph cried, exasperated.

This prompted a flurry of outbursts.

"Is to!"

"They're twisty things-"

"They come outta the water!"

"Are you bloody mental?"

"They come in the dark-"

"Claws-"

"Teeth-"

In a moment, the platform was full of arguing, gesticulating shadows. Azalea shrank back from Jack's cold gaze, seating herself on the edge of the slab of stone. Simon sat with his shoulders hunched, looking at his feet. To Ralph, this seemed the breaking up of sanity. Fear, beasts, no general agreement that the fire was all-important and when one tried to get the thing straight the argument sheered off, bringing up fresh, unpleasant matter.

Somehow, Simon ended up with the conch in his hands and blew the thing loudly, shocking the arguing boys into silence again. The echoing sound was eerie in the flickering darkness. Seated so close to him, Azalea could see his hands shaking as he caressed the conch lightly with his fingertips.

Simon felt a perilous necessity to speak; but to speak in assembly was a terrible thing to him.

"Maybe," he said hesitantly, "maybe there is a beast."

Ralph and Jack started forward at the same time, one in amazement and the other in jeering contempt.

"You believe this?" Azalea spoke in amazement, looking up at him from her seated position.

"I don't know." Simon seemed to struggle to breathe, "But…"

The assembly broke out into shouts _again_.

"Shut up!"

"Sit down!"

"Sod you!"

"Shut up!"

Ralph leapt up, his expression one of frustration, "Hear him! He's got the conch!"

"What I mean is..." Simon swallowed convulsively, "maybe it's only us."

"Nuts." Piggy was looking at Simon with disbelief.

Simon went on and Azalea found herself hanging onto his every word.

"We could be sort of…"

Simon became inarticulate in his effort to express mankind's essential illness; the darkness in the heart of the fire, the one that had stolen over her senses during her fever. Azalea found herself trembling from the icy chill that crawled down her spine. She wanted to fold herself into Jack's embrace and let the warmth of his protection wash away all her fears. She licked her lips, glancing towards where Jack looked infuriatingly bored. She couldn't go back to him now. Simon spoke suddenly, hit by inspiration.

"What's the dirtiest thing there is?"

As an answer Jack dropped into the uncomprehending silence that followed it the one crude expressive syllable. Release was immense. The hunters were screaming with delight and even the littluns were giggling to each other. Azalea pushed away her bafflement to make room for the fury that rose against Jack. Why did he have to go and ruin everything?

Simon's effort fell about him in ruins the laughter beat him cruelly and he shrank away defenseless to his seat.

Fury robbed her of speech as Azalea wrapped her arms around Simon's thin waist, shooting a piercing look of hatred towards Jack. He was always putting others down! There was nothing under his cruel exterior. Jack looked back in cold fury as she hugged Simon close, feeling his thin frame shiver in her arms.

"Don't listen to them, Simon." Azalea forgot about the shyness in her heart as she tucked her face next to his, "I know what you mean."

Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut against the haunted look in his eyes. Simon wasn't embarrassed, just incredibly sad. The deep sadness in his eyes for the reckless cadets.

"They won't ever understand." Azalea whispered, "They're a bunch of blubbering buffoons."

She felt his jaw twitch as he hooked an arm around her waist, drawing her closer. His soft skin was warm against her own as she breathed in his soothing scent. They took comfort in each other's silent understanding. He was the only sensible one on this island.

The assembly had gone silent again as Ralph regained possession of the gleaming white conch. Someone spoke out of turn.

"Maybe he means some sort of ghost."

The clearing was hushed in the early moonlit night. Azalea laid a cheek on Simon's smooth shoulder, gazing out into the darkness, listening to his soft breathing. She could feel the presence of the other cadets sitting restlessly in front of her, but she could barely make out their dimly lit shapes. Ralph was somewhere near to her right; she could hear the steady rhythm of his breathing, slightly deeper than Simon's.

A flurry of wind made the palms talk and the noise seemed very loud now that darkness and silence made it so noticeable.

Piggy's indignant voice floated from right on the other side of where she thought Ralph would be standing.

"I don't believe in no ghosts – ever."

Jack sounded unaccountably angry, "Who cares what you believe – Fatty!"

"I got the conch!"

Azalea felt herself tense at the looming prospect of a fight. There was a sound of brief tussle and grunts whispered in the darkness. She lifted her head from Simon's shoulder, peering in vain into the darkness.

"You gimme the conch back!"

A few more rustles and then Ralph was standing very near her, his arm brushing against her shoulder as she hugged Simon lightly. Ralph was warm too. The shyness stole into her heart again, but she didn't move from her comfortable embrace with Simon.

Ralph sounded breathless as he said, "There's too much talk about ghosts. We ought to have left all this for daylight."

"Yeah." Azalea answered softly.

"We'll take a vote, then we can all go back to the shelters. Get some sleep." Ralph grumbled, "Who thinks there may be ghosts – raise your hands."

Neither her nor Simon moved and Azalea was too tired to open her eyes and see.

A moment passed before Ralph spoke again, his voice flat, "I see."

The world, that understandable and lawful world, was slipping away. Once there was this and that; and now – and the helicopter had gone.

Piggy's voice was shrill, "I didn't vote for no ghosts! Remember that, all of you!"

Azalea just wanted to sleep now, her eyes refusing to open. Simon was comfortable. They heard him stamp.

"What are we? Humans? Or animals? Or savages? What's grownups going to think? Going off – hunting pigs – letting fires out – and now!"

Suddenly, Jack's voice whipped out in the darkness, "You shut up, you fat slug!"

A harsh grunt forced her eyes open and Azalea shot away from Simon's arms. She couldn't see in the darkness, so she touched what she thought was Ralph's shoulder.

"Jack! Jack! You haven't got the conch! Let him speak." Ralph's harried voice vibrated through her fingers and she clutched his shoulder tightly.

Azalea stepped close to him. "Ralph-"

She could feel Jack's cold presence a few paces in front of Ralph's strong figure, "And you shut up! Who are you anyway? Sitting there telling people what to do. You can't hung, you can't -"

"I'm chief. I was chosen."

Azalea almost pressed herself against Ralph's back, trying to glare in the direction Jack's voice came from. She knew he couldn't see her.

"Why should that make any difference?" She could almost feel the hostile waves coming from Jack.

"Piggy's got the conch." She felt Ralph cross his arms.

"That's right – favor Piggy as you always do –"

"Jack!" Ralph sounded tired.

Jack cursed and lunged forward as Azalea shouted, "Jack! Jack! Stop it!"

"The rules!" Ralph didn't step back, "You're breaking the rules!"

Jack's face loomed close to Ralph's and she splayed her hands against his chest, shoving him back.

"Jack, _stop_!"

The boys ignored her.

"Who cares?" Jack sneered.

Ralph scoffed, "Because the rules are the only thing we've got!"

Jack clenched his fists, "Bollocks to the rules! We're strong – we hunt! If there's a beast, we'll hunt it down! We'll close in and beat and beat and beat-!"

The madness quivered in his voice as he whooped, spinning away from Ralph and leaping down to the pale sand. At once the platform was full of noise and excitement, scrambling, screams and laughter. The assembly had dissolved and become a discursive, random scatter from the palms to the water and away along the beach, beyond night-sight.

Ralph sighed and Azalea touched his arm gently.

"What's grownup's going to say?" cried Piggy again, "Loot at 'em!"

Azalea could hear the tell-tale noises of mock hunting, hysterical laughter, and real terror coming from the beach. Everything was spiraling out of the control; because of Jack.

"Blow the conch, Ralph." Piggy also sounded tired.

Azalea slid her hand down Ralph's long arm, taking his hand in hers. She didn't care about what it might mean, but she needed the strength his calloused fingers conveyed.

"You got be tough now. Make 'em do what you want." Piggy continued.

"If I blow the conch and they don't come back; then we've had it. We shan't keep the fire going. We'll be like animals. We'll never rescued."

"Don't say that." Azalea squeezed his fingers tightly, taking a long shuddering breath.

"You stop talking like that!" Piggy's voice sounded oddly admonishing, "We got enough trouble, Ralph, an' I've had as much as I can stand. If there is ghosts-"

"I ought to give up being chief."

Ralph's voice didn't shake or sound fearful. He just sounded incredibly tired. Azalea's heart dropped as she registered his words. Without Ralph, there would be no hope.

"Oh lord! Oh no." Piggy cried hastily, "If Jack was chief he'd have all hunting and no fire. We'd be here till we died."

"You can't let Jack win, Ralph." Azalea pleaded with him, reaching up a tentative hand to brush his cheek.

He stood rigid under her touch, clutching her hand tighter than she thought possibly.

"If you give up," said Piggy, in an appalled whisper, "what 'ud happen to me?"

"Nothing." Azalea said harshly, wondering why Piggy was so self-centered.

"He hates me. I dunno why. If he could do what he wanted – you're all right, he respects you. Besides – you'd hit him."

Piggy sounded dejected and Azalea couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her snappish answer. Simon stirred, surprising all three of them. She'd almost forgotten that she had left him sitting there.

"Go on being chief."

Azalea nodded eagerly, "You're the only one for it, Ralph."

"Shut up, Simon." Piggy snapped and Azalea narrowed her eyes, "I'm scared of him and that's why I know him. If you're scared of someone you hate him but you can't stop thinking about him. You kid yourself he's all right really, an' then when you see him again: it's like asthma an' you can't breathe. I tell you what. He hates you too, Ralph-"

"Me? Why me?"

Azalea had pretty good, nagging suspicion as to why. But she didn't voice her thoughts, letting Piggy trail on.

"I dunno. You got him over the fire; an' you're chief an' he isn't."

"But he's – he's Jack Merridew!"

Azalea scoffed at the incredulous tone in Ralph's voice, "Jack's nothing. You're a much better chief Ralph."

Piggy spoke again, "I know about people. I know about me. And him. He can't hurt you: but if you stand out of the way he'd hurt the next thing. And that's me."

"Piggy's right, Ralph." Simon stood shakily from the platform, "There's you and Jack. Go on being chief."

Piggy's voice was getting annoying, "We're all drifting and things are going rotten. At home there was always a grownup. Please, sir; please, miss; and then you got an answer. How I wish!"

Azalea wished she could go home. She closed her eyes, leaning against Ralph as she felt that odd exhaustion steal over her muscles again. All she wanted to do was sleep and forget. Forget the horrible situation they were in.

"Grownups know things," said Piggy, "They ain't afraid of the dark. They'd meet and have tea and discuss. Then things 'ud be all right."

"If only they could get a message to us," cried Ralph, desperately, "If only they could send us something grownup… a sign or something!"

Oh, how they all wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review please! :)<strong>


	10. The Beast

**Sorry about the huge delay. I've just been so busy and all.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

After Simon and Ralph had carried Percival to one of the shelters, most everyone retired to their respective shelters, worn out from the day's exciting events. The moon hung like a pearl in the midnight expanse of the sky, outshining the mass of twinkling stars that surrounded it. The wind slapped tree ferns against the rickety walls of the shelter, offering little comfort.

Azalea shifted against the soft sand, trying to find a position for her head that didn't involve an earful of sand. Normally, she used Jack's chest as a pillow, but after his betrayal, she took to sleeping with Simon and Ralph, sandwiched between their warm bodies in their own little shelter. Piggy slept off to the side a little, on the other side of Ralph. He muttered incoherently, clutching the conch close to his chest. Simon and Ralph both slept facing inwards, their bodies curled towards her, forming a little cocoon of heat in which she found a comfortable haven.

Sleep wasn't coming to her as easily as before and she twitched at every odd noise. She envied the boys who slept as soon as their eyes closed. Azalea shifted, rolling towards Ralph, her nose an inch from his smooth, naked chest. As she moved, Simon shifted with her, curling against her back and burying his face in her hair. He'd fallen asleep holding her left hand and she pulled his fingers now to sling his arm around her waist. Ralph's left arm provided a sturdy pillow as she tucked her right hand under her chin, breathing in the musky, clean scent of Ralph marred by the salty tang of the ocean. His right hand rested lightly on her hip, just below her and Simon's intertwined fingers.

They made her feel safe.

Lulled into a half-sleep by the rhythmic crashing of ocean waves, Azalea dreamed of home. The silk dresses that itched and the stifling long hours spent in etiquette lessons over tea. She wished for all of that now, to be back home with her father. She wished for normalcy. The governess's face swam in her vision, hawk eyes that looked down above a hooked nose. Sharp stinging pains across her knuckles when she didn't reply fast enough. Sneaking little finger sandwiches into the folds of her dresses to bring to Jack after lessons. Swishing the little sugar cubes in her mouth after a sip of that horrible tea.

She missed her father more than ever. She missed London and she missed society.

Suddenly, Ralph's hand tightened on her hip, startling her from the foggy wraps of sleep. Her breathing hitched as reality came crashing back down with the scratchy sand on her legs and the roaring of the sea thundered across the beach.

In a flash, sand sprayed into the air and voices came through the shelter opening.

"Ralph! Wake up!"

Azalea shot upright, fear driving her heart as she caught sight of two shapes looming in the darkness. Her movement roused Ralph and Simon who both looked confused and bleary. She stifled a scream as identical voices spoke again.

"Ralph, wake up!"

"What's the matter?" Ralph kneeled in the sand, frustration trembling in his voice.

Simon wrapped an arm protectively around her waist as Azalea tried to make sense of what was happening.

"We saw-"

"-the beast-"

"-plain!"

"Who are you? The twins?"

Ralph suddenly moved to crouch in front of her and she steadied her shaking hands against his broad back.

"We saw the beast-"

"Quiet. Piggy!"

Azalea saw Ralph motion to the side where Piggy's lumpy shape sat. The leaves were roaring like the sea. Piggy bumped into someone and a twin grabbed him as he made for the oblong of paling stars.

"You can't go out-it's horrible!"

"What's happening?" Azalea called out.

"Piggy-where are the spears?" Ralph's voice was clearer.

Simon said nothing as he pulled her into his arms, both of them still sitting in the sand.

"I can hear the-"

"Quiet then. Lie still." Ralph's voice held an air of command as the twins sat in the sand too.

They lay there listening, at first with doubt but then with terror to the description the twins breathed at them between bouts of extreme silence. Soon the darkness was full of claws, full of the awful unknown and menace. An interminable dawn faded the stars out, and at last light, sad and grey, filtered into the shelter.

They began to stir though still the world outside the shelter was impossibly dangerous. The maze of the darkness sorted into near and far, and at high point of the sky the cloudlets were warmed with color. A single sea bird flapped upwards with a hoarse cry that was echoed presently, and something squawked in the forest. Now streaks of cloud near the horizon began to glow rosily, and the feathery tops of the palms were green.

Ralph knelt in the entrance to the shelter and peered cautiously outside. Azalea's legs were stiff and cramped from freezing up in fear for so long.

"Sam'n Eric. Call them to an assembly. Quietly. Go on."

Azalea admired the way Ralph's voice sounded normal, without an inch of the fear she felt seeping into her heart. She reached forward to give Eric's arm a squeeze.

"You'll be ok." She breathed, holding both of their gazes for a heartbeat longer.

The twins, holding tremulously to each other, dared the few yards to the next shelter and spread the dreadful news. Even in the light of betrayal, Azalea felt a stitch of worry for Jack. Hopefully, he was alright, sleeping peacefully throughout the night, unlike her.

"Come on." Ralph said quietly, pulling her up by the arm.

She followed him out of the shelter, Simon's hand still clasped tightly in hers. She drew on the strength of his warm fingers and straightened in the daylight of the beach. Searching for something to do, anything to seem normal, she brushed the pebbles of sand that clung to his black hair. Simon gave her a small, comforting smile that sparked hope in her chest.

The straggle of thin boys followed Ralph to the platform. He took the conch from where Piggy had placed it on the polished seat and held it to his lips; but then he hesitated and did not blow. He held the shell up instead and showed it to them and they understood. Azalea and Simon took their regular seats next to Ralph's as Piggy stood a little ways off where he preferred the subtle solitude.

The rays of the sun that were fanning upwards from below the horizon swung downwards to eye=level. Azalea looked for a moment at the growing slice of gold that lit them from the right hand and seemed to make speech possible. The circle of boys before Ralph bristled with hunting spears. She forced herself not to seek out Jack.

Ralph handed the conch to Eric, the nearest of the twins.

"We've seen the beast with our own eyes. No – we weren't asleep - "

Sam took up the story. By custom now one conch did for both twins, for their substantial unity was recognized.

"It was furry. There was something moving behind its head – wings. The beast moved too-"

"That was awful-"

"There were eyes-"

"Teeth-"

"Claws-"

"We ran as fast as we could-"

"Bashed into things-"

"The beast followed us-"

"Nearly touched me-"

The cold terror in their voices rendered everyone silent. Ralph pointed fearfully at Eric's face, which was striped with scars where the bushes had torn him.

"How did you do that?"

Azalea felt the tug of motherly instinct as Eric felt his face. She moved, raising her hand to rub against the torn lines of his skin.

"I'm all rough. Am I bleeding?"

The circle of boys shrank away in horror as Azalea shook her head.

"It's stopped. Does it hurt?" She glanced at Sam, whose arms seemed to have taken the brunt of the bushes.

Eric paused before shaking his head, "It doesn't hurt – well, a little stingy. Is that bad?"

Eric and Sam shared a terrified glance, "Is it bad?"

Johnny and Percival burst into tears and Azalea bristled with weary anger as Bill slapped the littlest one until he choked on them. Azalea took Eric's hand and led him to sit on the rock next to Simon, who already had a shell of water ready. She smiled her thanks to him; he always seemed to read her mind. Without any modesty, she pulled her shirt over her head. It was too dirty anyway. Eric blushed brightly as Sam spluttered his surprise.

"What are you-" Simon's voice cracked.

"Hush." Azalea waved away his hands and dipped the bunched up corner of her blouse into the water.

She worked silently as she dabbed at the wounds on Eric's bright red face. He sat up rigid as she studied the cuts on his face curiously. They were shallow and would most likely heal in a few days. This she knew from watching her neighbor administer Jack's constant scrapes and bruises.

"You'll be alright." Azalea rolled her eyes as Eric refused to look at her.

She moved on to Sam, who kept his gaze in his lap. When she was done, both boys muttered the thanks and scrambled on the other side of Ralph, who glanced at her for a moment before hastily looking away, his ears tinged bright pink.

She wrinkled her nose as she sat down again, the soaking blouse at her side, crossing her arms across her thin bodice. You'd think they'd seen a womanly figure before. She didn't hesitate to take up Simon's hand again, glancing at him for confirmation. He seemed to move past the fluster and grinned uncharacteristically at her. She relaxed; relieved that at least he seemed unperturbed by her lack of appropriate clothing.

The bright morning was full of threats and the circle began to change. It faced out, rather than in, and the spears of sharpened wood were like a fence. Jack called them back to the center.

"This'll be a real hunt! Who'll come?"

His angular face was red as he hoisted his spear into the air. She shied away from the sting of hurt as her eyes roamed over his unkempt figure. Ralph moved impatiently, standing very closely with his back to her knees. She wondered if he was trying to shield her from prying eyes. It was her turn to blush as she wondered how he looked at her when she was only wearing her bodice and Jack's trousers.

"These spears are made of wood. Don't be silly."

Jack sneered, "Frightened?"

"'Course I'm frightened. Who wouldn't be?" Ralph said this bluntly and Azalea admired his courage to admit this.

Ralph constantly surprised her. He turned to the twins, yearning but hopeless.

"I suppose you aren't pulling our legs?"

The reply was too emphatic for anyone to doubt them. Piggy took the conch.

"Couldn't we – kind of – stay here? Maybe the beast won't come near us."

"Stay here?" Ralph's voice shook strangely, "And be cramped into this bit of the island, always on the lookout? How should we get our food? And what about the fire?"

Azalea squinted at Piggy, whose one glass shined as the sunlight hit the glass at the right angle. Piggy's chubby fingers twitched as he held the pale, white conch.

"Let's be moving," said Jack relentlessly, "we're wasting time."

Azalea stood, hating the way he clutched the spear, "No we're not. What about the littuns?"

Jack glanced down at her scantily clad body, the heat of his gaze burning her skin. Ralph moved in between them, blocking Jack's lewd stare with angry, stiff posture. A short bout of silence ensued as the two boys stared hatefully at each other. Azalea edged closer to Ralph, placing one hand against his warm back and peering around his shoulder at Jack.

"Sucks to the littuns!" Jack's lips twisted into a malicious smile.

"Someone's got look after them." Azalea argued, glancing at Ralph who clenched and unclenched his fists, "Jack, stop staring!"

Jack's face was bright red as he seemed to lose some of his anger, "Where's your shirt? You can't walk around like that-"

"Why do you care?" she snapped, looking him coldly in the eye.

Jack's face seemed to crumple before he replaced it with a cold mask of indifference. She was hurt once again by his cold demeanor. How could he have turned out this different?

"Azalea-"

Ralph cut in smoothly, "Someone has to look after the littuns."

Jack's attention was diverted as he looked once again at his rival, "Nobody has so far."

"There was no need! Now there is." Ralph nodded to himself, "Piggy'll look after them."

"That's right. Keep Piggy out of danger."

Jack sounded mocking, but Azalea knew him better than anyone on the island. Jack saw Piggy as a threat. But why?

"Have some sense. What can Piggy do with only one eye?" Ralph snorted, "And another thing. You can't have an ordinary hunt because the beast doesn't leave tracks. If it did you'd have seen them. For all we know, the beast may swing through the trees like what's its name."

"Monkeys." Piggy said quietly, "Apes or Orangutans."

Jack sent him a withering look as the rest of the boys nodded. Azalea wondered what an Orangutan was.

"So we've got to think." Ralph seemed to lose some of his stiff posture as he fell silent.

Piggy took off his damaged glasses and cleaned the remaining lens. She noticed he did that often before he would speak.

"How about us, Ralph?"

"You haven't got the conch. Here."

"I mean – how about us? Suppose the beast comes when you're all away. I can't see proper, and if I get scared – "

Jack broke in, "You're always scared."

"Shut up." Azalea leaned further around Ralph to glare at Jack, "Piggy's got the conch – "

"Conch! Smonch!" shouted jack. "We don't need the conch any more. We know who ought to say things. What good did Simon do speaking, or Bill, or Walter? It's some people knew they've got to keep quiet and leave deciding things to the rest of us!"

There was his arrogant side again. Azalea licked her lips angrily, opening her mouth to give him a verbal lashing.

Ralph beat her to it with that cold authorative voice, "You haven't got the conch. Sit down."

Jack's face went so white that the freckles showed as clear, brown flecks. He licked his lips and remained standing.

"This is a hunter's job."

"Jack, sit down." Azalea reiterated angrily.

Jack lashed out immediately, "You always take his side! You're smitten with him! You fancy him like some stupid, blubbering slag! Nobody would like you anyway. You're small and stupid and you ain't even got any bits!"

Tears stung her eyes as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. How dare he even imply in front of everyone – she was horrified at Jack's accusations. Frozen to the spot with mortification, she wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear forever. She couldn't bear to look at Ralph's face as the crowd of boys snickered and laughed at her public humiliation.

"You shut your dirty mouth." Simon's voice cut deep through the jeering laughter as he wrapped both arms around her waist from behind, "You're just jealous. You've got no right say things like that."

"And you – " Jack's anger flared to new heights, "She's just stringing you along like the dirty slag she is. You think she'll look at you? You're pathetic –"

Before she could even comprehend the intense hatred that rocketed through her being, Azalea had jumped forward and slammed her fist into Jack's perfect nose. He cried out in surprised and pain.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Azalea spat furiously as Jack hunched over, groaning.

Ralph stared at her incredulously and Simon took her injured fist in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her bruised knuckles worriedly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Simon murmured quietly.

"He deserved it." Azalea clenched her teeth as Jack straightened again, one hand holding his bleeding nose.

"'Zea-"

"Don't speak to me." Azalea snarled, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

The rest of the boys watched intently. Piggy, finding himself uncomfortably embroiled, slid the conch to Ralph's hands and sat down. The silence grew oppressive and Piggy held his breath. Ralph cleared his throat.

"That was uncalled for, Jack." Ralph's voice was gruff.

Azalea turned around to bury her face in Simon's shoulder. She didn't want to be here anymore.

"Anyway," said Ralph at last, "This is more than a hunter's job because you can't track the beast."

Jack muttered something foul.

"And don't you want to be rescued?" Ralph continued.

He turned to the assembly.

"Don't you all want to be rescued?"

He looked back at Jack.

"I said before, the fire is the main thing. Now the fire must be out – "Ralph threw up his hands in exasperation, "Hasn't anyone got any sense? We've got to relight that fire. You never thought of that, Jack, did you? Or don't any of you want to be rescued?"

Yes, they wanted to be rescued, there was no doubt about that; and with a violent swing to Ralph's side, the crisis passed. Piggy let out a sudden breath, leaning heavily against the rock. Nobody minded him.

"Now think, Jack. Is there anywhere on the island you haven't been?"

Unwillingly, Jack answered, "There's only – but of course! You remember? The tail-end part, where the rocks are all piled up. I've been near there. The rock makes a sort of bridge. There's only one way up."

"And the thing might live there."

All the assembly talked at once.

"Quite! All right. That's where we'll look." Ralph crossed his arms, "If the beast isn't there we'll go up the mountain and look; and light the fire."

"Let's go." Jack seemed to regain his enthusiasm as he wiped his bloody nose.

Azalea wanted to punch him again; And again; to beat some sense into him; to bring the old Jack back.

"We'll eat first. Then go." Ralph paused. "We'd better take spears."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**

**Love, Azalea419**


	11. Emotions

**So sorry that you guys had to wait so long! I've been sick and then I got writer's block. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Please, let me come."

Azalea shuffled her feet in the sand, avoiding Ralph's eyes. Everything was awkward between them in the face of Jack's outburst. She crossed her arms self-consciously over her white corset. The sea breeze scratched at her dry and dirty arms. She'd need another bath soon.

Ralph cleared his throat, "You should stay here, with Piggy. Help with the littluns."

"But I never get to go anywhere!" She finally forced herself to look into his pale blue eyes, "You boys get all the fun. I'd help better with you and Simon."

Ralph cast his eyes elsewhere after a quick, embarrassed glance at her chest. She huffed angrily, catching Simon's eye over Ralph's shoulder. He shrugged indifferently.

"It's not safe." Ralph crossed his arms over his naked chest, jutting his chin out stubbornly.

"I'm older than you!" Azalea cried desperately.

"But you're still shorter than me." Ralph quirked a smile, "Come on, Zea. The littluns like you best and Piggy can't do everything by himself."

"Piggy doesn't do nothing." Azalea grumbled, "It's just as dangerous for me as it is for you, Ralph."

"Just let her tag along, Ralph." Simon stepped up, brushing his black hair out of his keen eyes, "Azalea can take care of herself."

Azalea gave Simon a thankful smile as Ralph frowned, mumbling under his breath. Ralph seemed to waver on the brink of indecision. Azalea took this to her advantage, stepping close to the boy and laying a soft hand on his chest. His skin was smooth and hot under her fingers, causing peculiar tingles to shoot down her spine. She looked up at Ralph through her eyelashes and pulled her most innocent face.

"Please, Ralph?"

Ralph blushed – quite adorably – and stepped back quickly. She allowed a small triumphant smile to tug on her lips as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"I guess." His voice was gruff, deeper than usual.

Azalea smiled broadly then, fighting the urge to throw her arms around his tall frame and squeeze him for all he was worth. She couldn't really explain the way she felt towards him. Respect, kindness, caring all tangled into a complicated mess. Ralph was the only one who looked at her with measured respect, who treated her like she was just another human being, not a delicate girl to be sheltered. She knew she got the same respect from Simon, but she was having trouble understanding these warm feelings in her heart every time they held hands. It was completely new and utterly bewildering.

After they had eaten, Ralph and the biguns set out along the beach. They left Piggy propped up on the platform. This day promised, like the others to be a sunbath under a blue dome. The beach stretched away before them in a gentle curve till perspective drew it into one with the forest; for the day was not advanced enough to be obscured by the shifting veils of mirage. Under Ralph's direction, they picked up a careful way along the palm terrace, rather than dare the hot sand down by the water.

He let Jack lead the way – much to Azalea's disgruntlement; and Jack trod with threatrical caution though they could have seen an enemy twenty yards away. His nose had stopped bleeding, but Azalea still felt a grim satisfaction when he winced every time he opened his mouth. Ralph walked in the rear, just behind her and Simon.

Simon and Ralph both seemed to be deeply in though, walking with slow, measured paces, their eyes faraway in the distance, both with frowns that looked out of place on their handsome faces.

The sun was relentlessly battering down on their backs, only relieved some by the brief shade a few trees overhead provided. Azalea lifted her hair from her damp neck, fanning herself with the other hand. It sure was hot out here.

She wondered if they'd ever get off this horrid island.

A weird thumping sound startled her into looking back. Simon had bashed into a tree, prompting Robert to snigger. Ralph just looked impatient. Simon reeled and a white spot on his forehead turned red and trickled. Concern squeezed her heart as Azalea walked back to him, frowning slightly when everyone else continued on forehead.

"You okay?" Azalea raised a careful hand to the slight scratch.

Simon nodded, smiling a little dejectedly. She felt a surge of irritation for the other boys who so flippantly put the boy down just because he was shy and introverted. She gripped his hand, glowering fiercely at the dirty heads that moved ahead of them. Boys were so cruel sometimes.

Jack came trotting back.

"We're in sight now."

"All right. We'll get as close as we can."

Ralph followed Jack toward the castle where the ground rose slightly. On their left was an impenetrable tangle of creepers and trees.

Everyone else waited silently as the two boys surveyed their surroundings.

"Why couldn't there be something in that?"

"Because you can see. Nothing goes in or out."

"What about the castle then?"

"Look."

Ralph parted the screen of grass and looked out. There were only a few more yards of stony ground and then the two sides of the island came together so that one expected a peak of headland. But instead of this a narrow ledge of rock, a few yards wide and perhaps fifteen long, continued the island out into the sea. There lay another of those pieces of pink squareness that underlay the structure of the island. This side of the castle, perhaps a hundred feet high, was the pink bastion they had seen from the mountain-top. The rock of the cliff was split and the top littered with great lumps that seemed to totter.

Behind Ralph the tall grass had filled with silent hunters. Ralph looked at Jack.

"You're a hunter."

Jack went red.

"I know. All right."

Ralph's face twisted before he said, "I'm chief. I'll go. Don't argue."

Azalea shut her mouth. He turned to the others.

"You. Hide here. Wait for me."

She didn't want to wait for him. She wanted to go with him, to protect him. As if he seemed to sense her words, he waited a heartbeat, locking his blue eyes on her intently, before turning around again to face Jack.

"Do you – think?"

Jack muttered, "I've been all over. It must be here."

Simon muttered confusedly, "I don't believe in the beast."

Ralph answered him politely, as if agreeing about the weather.

"No. I suppose not."

Azalea had no energy to correct his attitude. Let them think what they want. Only her and Simon knew the real truth. Who would believe them?

Ralph's mouth was tight and pale. He put back his hair very slowly.

"Well. So long."

She almost cried out, almost ran after him as he left them hiding in the grass. Irrational fear strummed through her heart as she half-crouched, half-stood on the other side of Simon from Jack. She refused to meet Jack's lingering gaze.

She could feel the tension building in the thick silence. Birds called out high overhead and sunlight punctured through the forest canopy. And then-

"Can't let him do it alone."

Jack moved before anyone could stop him.

"Jack! No!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, her fingers just brushing against his disappearing back.

What if they both fell off those rocks? What would they do then? Of course the stupid beast wasn't anywhere near here! There was no bloody beast!

She wanted to run out after them and scream it for the whole island to hear. Why wouldn't anyone believe her?

In a moment, Roger stepped forward. The others, waiting in the grass, saw jack and Ralph unharmed and broke cover into the sunlight. Azalea had no choice but to follow them, stepping lightly over the pink rocks. In a way, this place was dangerously beautiful. The boys forgot the beast in the excitement of exploration. They swarmed across the bridge and soon were climbing and shouting. Ralph stood now, one hand against an enormous red block, a block large as mill wheel that had been split off and hung, tottering. Azalea though he looked somber as he watched the mountain.

She scrambled up next to him just as he clenched his fist and beat hammer-wise on the red wall at his right. His lips were tightly compressed and his eyes yearned beneath the fringe of hair.

"Ralph!" She gasped, pulling his arm away from the hard rock.

"Smoke." The words left his mouth in an eerie reminder.

He jerked away from her touch, sucking on his bruised fist.

"What did you do that for?" She scolded him, pulling his fist away from his mouth and rubbing her fingers over his knuckles.

They matched her own bruised ones from punching Jack in the face. She smiled a bit, before frowning again at Ralph's own recklessness. Ralph pulled away from her touch again, gentler this time.

"Jack! Come on."

But Jack was not there. A knot of boys, making a great noise that they had not noticed, were heaving and pushing at a rock. As they turned, the base cracked the whole mass toppled into the sea so that a thunderous plume of spray leapt half-way up the cliff.

Ralph snapped at once, "Stop it! Stop it!"

His voice struck a silence among them.

Ralph's eyebrows furrowed and he looked exasperated, "We want smoke. And you go wasting your time. You roll rocks."

Roger shouted, "We've got plenty of time!"

Ralph shook his head, "We'll go the mountain.

The clamor broke out. Some of the boys wanted to go back to the beach. Some wanted to roll more rocks. The sun was bright and danger had faded with the darkness.

"Jack. The beast might be on the other side. You can lead again. You've been."

"We could go by the shore. There's fruit."

Bill came up to Ralph, "Why can't we stay here for a bit?"

"That's right."

"Let's have a fort."

Azalea shot the dirty boys a withering glare, opening her mouth to tell them just how they could shove their stupid forts and think about how they could –

"There's no food here," said Ralph, "and no shelter. Not much fresh water."

"This would make a wizard fort."

"We can roll rocks –"

"Right on the bridge –"

"I say we'll go on!" shouted Ralph furiously. "We've got to make certain. We'll go now."

"Let's stay here – "

"Back to the shelter – "

"I'm tired – "

"No!"

Ralph struck the skin of his knuckles. Azalea bit her lip at the pain he inflicted on himself. Why could these boys see that Ralph was just trying to get them rescued? Why did they have to fight so hard against him?

"I'm chief. We've got to make certain. Can't you see the mountain? There's no signal showing. There may be a ship out there. Are you all off your rockers?"

Mutinously, the boys fell silent or muttering. Most followed as Jack led the way down the rock and across the bridge.

Just as Ralph turned to follow them, Azalea stopped him quietly, taking his injured fist in both her hands firmly.

She fixed him with a stern look, "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

Ralph seemed drained, "They don't listen to me."

Azalea didn't know what to say so she just shrugged, "You could get an infection. I'll take care of it when we get back. Wouldn't do to have you bleeding everywhere."

That brought a tired smile to his face, lighting up his fair blue eyes. She stepped back to let him pass, letting go of his hand. Ralph paused for a moment.

"What Jack said –" Ralph started, then stumbled, "Back there – he –

She cut him off, "All those things he said aren't true."

Ralph seemed to flinch and she wondered if maybe he wanted him to like her.

"I mean – I do like you. Well, not in that – you're handsome and nice – not that I don't like you – I do, really I do - you know – friends." She drew a deep breath, feeling mortified by her lack of tact, "Yes, friends."

Ralph smiled sweetly, warming her from her fingertips to her toes. Boy, could he smile.

"I was going to say that I think you're very pretty." Ralph looked amused as she blushed, " – and you've got – you – you do have a nice figure."

They both blushed furiously. She hugged herself, feeling confused that his words made her extremely happy. Why should it matter if he thought she was pretty or not?

Before it could get any awkward, the twins came scrambling back, shouting over eachother.

"Hey, slowpokes –"

" – hurry up!"

Laughter relieved that incredible silence and turning, they both ran laughing over the bridge to join the others.


	12. Author's Note

**Okay, first off. Let me just say that I'm:**

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **SO **SO **SO **SO **SO **SO **SO **SO Sorry.******************

******************I know I haven't updated in FOR. EV. ER. But one word sums it up:******************

******************School.******************

******************It's the final month of school and all the teachers are deciding to just pile homework after project after test on all our aching shoulders and AP devoured my brain and I just can't deal with it anymore. I'm all maxed out. Every time I open up the document and tell myself, "Hey, you should get a new chapter done." I always stare at the document and then close it because nothing comes to me. I think about it in school and major plot points are always bouncing in my head, but I don't know how to bridge those plot points with the stuff in between you know? Like I have the whole plot already planned out, I just don't really know how to write it in story form.******************

******************Anyway, truth be told, my lovelies, I've kind of lost my inspiration for this story and I'm wondering if I should continue it or not. If I did, it would be long periods of time between updates since school is still trying to ruin my life, but maybe during the summer it will be better - probably not since I've got camp and shit and summer projects. Damn. ******************

******************So lastly, if you guys want to send any suggestions, criticisms, hate, love, encouragement, opinions, just anything, feel free to just message me.******************

******************I'm going to keep trying to get my brain to work, okay?******************

******************THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for sticking with me and being oh so patient.******************

******************With all the love left in my heart after that Vampire Diaries Finale, ******************

******************M******************


End file.
